


Reconfiguration

by Esdeem



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: Trapped within the death game Sword Art Online, Asuna Yuuki has all but given up hope of escaping. But when she'd rescued from certain death by a mysterious swordswoman, she might find a reason to keep moving forward. Together, they might be able to free the other players from Aincrad.





	1. Chapter 1

Night descended over the Town of Beginnings like a blanket thrown over a child, the cerulean skies yielding to a faint gold then a fiery red before the sun disappeared over the horizon. Replaced with an inky blank, stars flickered into view on the faux sky projected onto the ceiling of the flying castle's first level. The transition was rendered perfectly, the unique landscape of Aincrad offering a view unrivaled anywhere on Earth. A young programmer spent months studying the precise details of sunsets across the globe, determined to make a spectacle unlike any other. Though many still cast their gaze skyward, no one paid the sunset much attention anymore. Instead, their thoughts drifted to the second floor on the the other side of that sky, both tantalizingly close and insurmountably far away.

Torches along the streets sparked to life of their own accord, bathing the city with a warm, gentle glow. The background music loop transitioned from a boisterous brass and percussion symphony to a gentle piano version of the same song. The roar of activity among the street side vendors had quieted to a mere hum, with only a handful of NPCs still manning their booths and hawking their wares to passersby. Other NPCs mingled with players in the streets themselves, but the two groups were easily distinguished. The computer controlled cast bounded along, full of vigor and pleasant small talk routines. They possessed a wide range of emotions, but many laughed. Almost all of them grinned.

On the other hand, not a single player smiled. The majority stared into the middle distance as they trudged forward, most retiring from the night after days in the field in a desperate attempt to raise their levels. Their expressions ranged from disbelief to horror, resignation to despair, a few faces contorted into snarls of anger. But not a single player showed any hint of enthusiasm. In contrast to the joyful bed of music behind them, they moved like a giant, meandering funeral procession.

Being trapped in a death game had that effect on people.

A lone figure wove her way through the throng, one of the few who didn't travel in a larger group. She tugged at the hem of her hooded cloak, her face hidden beneath it. The disguise wasn't to hide her identity, for no one would recognize her, even after Akihiko Kayaba stripped them of the anonymity of their avatars. Rather, she didn't want them to see her and assume she needed their protection. There had been at least a dozen such offers at the panic in the town square reached a crescendo after the announcement that players could only log out of Sword Art Online after defeating the final floor and that death in this world would mean death in real life as well. Well, some felt less like offers and more like demands. They ranged from meek to insistent, valiant to knavish, each with their own unique sales pitch. They all boiled down to the thing, however. A pretty girl needed protection, she surely couldn't take care of herself. So each time, Asuna Yuuki turned them down.

The day before he left on his fateful business trip, Koichirou warned her about the other players. Their parents deemed video games a waste of time, at least until her father's company got into the business. Studying them fell to her brother, and the thing he enjoyed the least were his fellow players. He told her they liked to wear masks that went beyond the avatars Kayaba stripped away. They lurked behind invented personas, playing characters that matched who they longed to be. In the digital world, he explained, the meek became powerful, the cowardly brave... but inevitably, their anonymity led to cruelty. Everything she experienced bore that out. Hadn't the first player she met warned her about player killers? Rumors persisted the PKers still plied their trade, despite it now being real murder. And how could she trust her fellow players, when the handsome swordsman Takaharu turned out to be a short haired young girl?

How could she get close to them, when she'd already seen one die?

Her shoulder slammed hard into a passing NPC. Though an Immortal Object message appeared over his head, he still staggered and muttered an unintelligible curse as he stormed away. The contact didn't damage Asuna either, thanks to the safety zone that protected the city. Regardless, she moved from the middle of the street to the less trafficked sides. Beyond the odd shop vendor waving hello, she came close enough to eavesdrop on a few of the conversations between the players.

"You know that wannabe guild, Fuurinkazan? I heard they went out this morning and haven't come back. They're gone, I just know it!"

"Another guy just up and disappeared today. Think his family just got tired of waiting and pulled the plug?"

"There's a huge monster guarding the fields to the west. No one's even been able to damage it so far!"

"Kayaba stacked the deck, he knows no one can beat the game! He's watching us die for his own sick amusement!"

"It doesn't really matter how it happens, we're all gonna die anyway."

The last remark slowed Asuna with a shudder. She'd taken to eavesdropping for a variety of reasons, but it almost meant learning just how close many players were to giving up hope. Optimism had been in short supply since Kayaba's announcement, and the game whittled away at it every day. Groups left early in the morning and came back short a few members each day, and some never came back at all. When players went to the location of the labyrinth from the beta test, they found only an empty field crawling with monsters. What faith remained hinged on a single player, a name Asuna heard more and more of each day.

Doraku.

The stories began small. Believable, even. A group of players calling themselves the Moonlit Black Cats were the first to talk about him. They'd been just outside town, earning experience when a rare mob unexpectedly spawned and overpowered them. But before the beast could land a killing blow, another player swooped in. The masked warrior dispatched the monster with ease and shepherded the party to safety. The mysterious player never joined their party, didn't come into town and sidestepped every question they asked about him. They only gave them their name: Doraku.

From there, the legend of Doraku grew to mythic proportions. They showed up regularly, slaying enemies and saving hopelessly outmatched players. Doraku, they claimed, was seven feet tall, terrifyingly powerful and lightning fast, at least a good dozen levels higher than any other player. When they weren't defeating powerful monsters with one strike, they were carrying players on their back or distributing a wealth of healing crystals. They showed up when players needed them most, when their health dipped into the yellow or red, when they were surrounded and unable to flee. The description, skills and even gender of Doraku changed with each story. Only one thing remained consistent between them all: A growing belief that this mysterious warrior would free them from SAO.

As spectacular as the stories were, the Monument of Life cast doubt on them all. The names of every player in Sword Art Online was carved into the massive stone monument, the names of each one who fell struck through. There were ten thousand names in total, and not one of them was Doraku. Some players clung to the myth, and theories abounded to account for the absence. Was Doraku a friendly NPC? Unlikely, because the icons above NPCs and players were different. Perhaps they were an administrator or even a team of GMs, still able to access the game. Perhaps someone even hacked into the game as part of a rescue effort?

Asuna believed people invented Doraku to distract from harsh realities. Doraku gave them something to pin their hopes on, a candle of hope to keep players motivated during their darkest days. But Asuna refused to believe such a hero would swoop in and save them. They'd already lost two thousand players and were no closer to escaping the first floor than they had been from the start. Even if Doraku existed, they didn't change that reality.

She veered off the main thoroughfare and weaved her way through the back streets until she reached the tiny inn she'd called home for the past two weeks. Many players opted for rooms in the larger buildings so their groups could stay close together. Hers felt like a small bed and breakfast, perfect for a solo player. Only a handful of rooms, a pair of rarely used common spaces, and a small kitchen that provided breakfast. It was quiet, isolated and(save one irritating exception), the other residents left her alone.

Best of all, one of the common spaces was a large library.

It startled her to discover all of the books on the shelves were real, filled with actual text. Subjects ranged from the history of Aincrad to the game's various subskills like blacksmithing, tailoring and cooking. For Asuna, the tomes on combat drew her attention the most. She read them cover to cover, devouring their advice as she learned how best to maximize her meager skills. Some days she ventured out to the small combat schools, always picked one with no one else around, and perfected the one basic Sword Skill she had learned until she could execute it flawlessly.

Tugging open the front door, Asuna kept her head down and offered a curt wave to the older woman behind the counter. In addition to renting rooms and taking col, the services NPCs had a few basic conversation routines, some unlocking hidden quests. Asuna hadn't explored a single one, keeping the relationship between them strictly business. She avoided conversation with human players out in the city, so she saw no sense in chatting to a computer. A single flight of stairs now, then she could relax in the safety of her room.

"Out all day again, A-chan? Did you actually leave the city this time?"

Unless she ran across the one player she couldn't avoid talking to.

" _He's_ asking again isn't he?"

"What an interesting question! But you can't expect Big Sister to part with that information without a little bit of col, now can you?"

Asuna had a brother but no sisters, and there were times Argo the Rat made her thankful for it. She was short, with mousy brown hair that framed her youthful face. Her most notable feature was a set of whiskers painted onto her cheeks, the source of her unusual nickname. They'd met the first day she found the inn, both preferring its isolation for different reasons. Unlike Asuna, however, Argo loved to talk. Actually, that wasn't quite accurate... Argo _needed_ to talk, since she was the game's sole information broker.

It wasn't that Asuna disliked Argo. She found her pleasant enough, and when her supply of col started to run short, Argo stepped up to pay for the room. But the Rat called it a retainer, and asked Asuna to listen to other players as she wandered across the city. Argo had already started to garner a reputation, and people might be a little looser with their words around a nondescript player like Asuna. Since she'd yet to work up the nerve to step outside the city's perimeter, that helped her stay afloat. But _anything_ Asuna said could be sold to the highest bidder, and one player in particular kept tabs on her. Thus far Argo respected her privacy, but at some point he might earn enough col to change that.

"I don't have much col left, but I heard a few things," Asuna said. With that, she started to rely all she overheard over the course of the day. Of most interest to Argo were details of new areas being explored, and of the nascent guilds beginning to form. Several players gravitated around a player named Kibaou. Two players named Thinker and Godfree had built up small but loyal followings as well. And while Asuna couldn't confirm the story of a giant midboss to the west, several people reported new rare mobs near the frontier of the first floor, monsters with high defense that even capable players had yet to defeat.

"They upgraded those from the beta," Argo said of the shielded beasts.

She mentioned the beta so casually, Asuna almost forgot how startling it was Argo shared it with her. While she eavesdropped, she quickly learned that the phrase beta tester had become a dirty word. With only the looming specter of Akihiko Kayaba to blame for their predicament, many players turned their ire toward the players who played Sword Art Online before the general public. They'd kept key information from the new players, or so people claimed. Had they shared what they knew, there would have been far fewer casualties and perhaps the players could have even reached the elusive second floor. Never mind that the labyrinth's location had moved from the beta, or that other details were different according to Argo. Kibaou, the nascent guild leader, claimed the labyrinth story was a trap, though no one explained what the beta testers hoped to gain from such a scheme. Of all the things Asuna told Argo about, she never mentioned the beta tester hatred. She already knew all too well.

She was about to leave when she stopped on the first step of the stairs, her voice somber as she spoke. "Oh... I also heard a few people talk about a guild name Fuurinkazan. They went out yesterday and still haven't come back to the city yet. People are worried--"

"Not to worry, A-chan," Argo said and flashed her a knowing look. "I know the leader of that guild, and they're fine. In fact, they made a lot of money today."

"I'd ask what you meant, but I can't imagine that information would come free." Asuna's expression turned hopeful. "Maybe I could trade some of the Doraku rumors--"

"Big Sis doesn't deal in fairy tales. Hmmmm..." Argo pressed a finger to her temple, then glanced over her shoulder as though worried someone might be listening. Then her attention returned to Asuna. "You brought a lot of good information today, so I'll let you in on the secret. Just swear not to tell anyone else."

"Who else would I tell?"

Argo clasped her hands together. "Good point! Besides, I know you don't do much haggling. You're terrible at it."

"You're overstating things."

"You traded a shield for a few loaves of terrible bread, A-chan. Trust me, you'd be lost without Big Sis." Argo opened her menu, and a few seconds later, Asuna's popped up with a message. Opening it, she saw a map of the first floor of Aincrad. Unlike previous versions, the map data was almost complete. It was no small feat, and not the sort of thing Argo gave away for free.

"Fuurinkazan explored most of the map, didn't they?"

"Mmmm hmmm. But keep looking."

"It seems pretty standard, except for this red box in the corner. I've never seen anything like--" The realization hit Asuna at once, and her eyes widened. "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

Argo snickered. "The labyrinth to the second floor. They found it."

For a few minutes, Argo fed Asuna every bit of information she had on the dungeon, and shockingly didn't ask any money for her trouble. Given the change she already noted, Argo suspected the labyrinth itself would have altered as well, rendering the experience of the previous beta testers within moot. Undoubtedly, this new dungeon would be challenging for even the most experienced and powerful players in the game. After a little haggling to keep her information out of the hands of the player who'd been asking about her for weeks, she excused herself to go upstairs to her room. But she turned back to Argo once more and frowned. There was one other piece of information she needed to know.

"How many today?"

"You really want to know?"

Asuna nodded."

"Twenty three."

At the top of the steps, a floating message on the room next to Asuna's declared it vacant. She tried not to dwell on what happened to the former occupant.

-===-

Once in the safety of her room, Asuna unequipped the cloak along with her sword and armor and switching into casual clothes. Her long chestnut brown hair spilled around her shoulders as she closed the menu. She flopped hard onto the threadbare bed in one corner, its paper thin mattress providing little cushioning or comfort. The room itself was as shabby as the bed, from a rickety desk near the window to a tiny chest of drawers that no one would ever use, thanks to the game's expansive inventory system. These were notes of authenticity from a designer who probably never imagined anyone would sleep on the dingy mattress for more than a single night, let alone two weeks.

Asuna longed for her plush bed back home, with its fluffy pillows, warm comforter and silk sheets. She saw it every time she closed her eyes, down to the faded stain on the right corner where she spilled a cup of tea last year. She missed the desk as well, where she would've spent her evening, working through home work as the aroma of Mrs. Sada's cooking wafted in from downstairs. Asuna imagined tonkatsu with a side of edamame cooked with honey and wasabi. She missed Mrs. Sada's meals even more than the bed. But most of all she missed Kuroshiro.

The little stuffed panda's white fur had yellowed with age, the tag on his leg frayed and faded to the point of being illegible. He bore the scars of their adventures: scratches that marred his brown eyes, a single black thread pulled loose from his embroidered nose, a seam sewn with dark gray thread on his right arm from an emergency surgery to reattach it. The curly red ribbon tied around his neck, however, remained pristine. The gift tag attached the day she received it was tucked safely away in her desk drawer; both were precious reminders of the beloved gift. Even when she grew older and Kuroshiro was no longer her constant traveling companion, he still held a special place in her heart. Sometimes she'd boast to him about a good test score or vent frustrations with a classmate, and on her worst days she picked him up, hugged him to her chest and sobbed into his fur. She swore she could still smell lingering traces of her grandmother's perfume when she held him close. Even after all these years, he'd never surrendered his place on her bed.

She longed for him now, when no answers came to her and she had no one else to turn to for comfort. No doubt he still guarded her bed, even if she'd long since been moved. She left Kuroshiro there she laid down on the bed, the bulky helmet of the NerveGear over her head. Her brother moved it, along with his computer, into her bedroom just before he left on his business trip.

"In case you spend more time in the virtual world than you expect."

Those words still echoed in her mind.

Did they linger in her brother's mind as well? Perhaps, but she wouldn't have been shocked to learn that he bottled up his feelings and pushed the anger and guilt aside to maintain appearances. The Yuuki family's skill in burying their feelings matched their knack for business. Kouichirou inherited her father's stoic mask, and until recently never even let it drop around her. And her mother? She'd never seen her cry, not once. Not even at the funeral for either of her parents.

Asuna _heard_ her cry, always behind the closed door of her study, always late at night when she thought everyone else was asleep. Shortly after her grandmother's death, Asuna happened to walk by late at night. She thought to go downstairs, step inside and comfort her mother, the way she always wanted to be comforted. But Mother wiped away her tears before turning to face her, furious at the intrusion. Asuna cried herself to sleep that night, comforted only by Kuroshiro.

Did her mother offer the same curt nods and icy demeanor when asked about her? Did she close the door of her study to weep in peace? She must have, though Asuna couldn't help but imagine she also openly bemoaned her daughter's fate and the frivolous decision to play a video game over her studies. After all, Kyouko Yuuki had planned her daughter's future in meticulous detail. No detail had been left unattended, from the school she attended and the courses she took to her schedule at home and the activities she took part in. She'd even chosen the man Asuna would one day marry, the thought of which still disgusted Asuna. If there was one advantage to being trapped in SAO, it was not having to deal with Sugou.

But would Mother blame Asuna, or her brother?

She could venture a guess. Koichirou had always been the perfect dutiful son as long as Asuna could remember. His was the example she could never quite live up to. He scored higher on each test than Asuna, managed each household task better than Asuna could ever hope. He never got so much as a disapproving look from her parents, or least never one that she saw. He always gave them something to brag about. For Asuna, everything could always be done just a little bit better, a little bit faster. A little bit more like Koichirou.

Yet he volunteered to test Sword Art Online, then suggested she try it while he was away. Had that never happened, both of them would have been spared. It would have still been a tragedy, but a safely distant one. They'd offer a few sympathetic words, be grateful for that fortunate business trip that spared Kouichirou his fate, then never speak of it again.

But she had logged in, and her life would never be the same.

Asuna wasn't sure how long she'd been in bed when the message icon flashed at the corner of her vision. She sat up, opened the menu and saw another new message from the only person in her contact list besides Argo. The sixth one this week, even though she'd not replied to a single one.

_Please just tell me you're safe, and you're not doing anything foolish._

She stared into the darkness, hands balling into fists. She knew he was concerned, but he'd been the first to insist on protecting her. Takaharu jokingly called him her knight in shining armor, and perhaps the moniker went to his head.

"We'll be safer together. I have a plan," he'd said. Though she liked him, he assumed he knew what was best for her. Like the others, he never asked what she wanted.

Her attention turned to the message from Argo, and she thought once more on words she'd heard from a player earlier in the night. She'd heard the same thought numerous times, but for some reason it stuck more than ever.

_"It doesn't really matter how it happens, we're all gonna die anyway."_

She rose to her feet, opened the menu. Equipped her gear. Pulled the cloak over her face. Looked back on the room once more. Made her way down the stairs.

A single weapons vendor remained open this late at night, and Asuna bought a half dozen iron rapiers, since no better weapon was available. The basic swords weren't very durable, so she'd need as many as possible. She gave almost all of her remaining col to buy a handful of healing potions. Once done, she made her way to the edge of town, to the boundary of the safety barrier she'd hidden behind for two weeks. She opened the map to confirm her route, took in a deep breath, then crossed the threshold into the overworld of the first floor for the first time since Kayaba's announcement and started her journey.

Perhaps she wouldn't survive her first battle in the labyrinth, maybe even killed in the field before she reached it. Inevitably, she'd run out of weapons or healing potions and the monsters would finish her. The only question was when. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the Town of Beginnings, sparing it once more look before she turned away from it forever.

Kayaba's twisted game would claim them all eventually, and no one would be able to save them. But if Asuna Yuuki was to die, she'd do so by choosing her own path.

-===-

She stared death in the face only once before.

The cacophony around her made it difficult for Asuna to think, feeling as though the tiny room might close in further around them. The rhythmic pulse of the heart monitor, the whirr of the oxygen pump and the deep breaths behind it, the pages over the intercom in the hallway, and the beeps and clicks of at least a half dozen other machines, all attached to the man lying next to her, started to blend together after a while. She tried to tune all of it out, wanting to focus on nothing else but his hand resting in hers. Though he tried to squeeze, she could barely feel it. Those hands had been strong once, when they taught her to fish in the lake a short walk from the house or when they pulled apart oranges to share as they sat on the back porch. Though he'd grown weaker in recent years, her grandfather faded rapidly when his wife passed unexpectedly a month earlier.

Grandmother's death felt like a shot when Asuna's mother told her when she arrived home from school on that terrible day. Her family dropped all of their plans, her father even canceling a business trip, to drive to Miyagi. She'd visited her grandparents there only a few months earlier, but he seemed years older when they arrived. Mere weeks later, he'd been admitted to the hospital. Doctors informed the Yuuki family, in their infuriatingly calm tone, that he didn't have much time left. Once again, Asuna was the only one who cried.

She didn't want to remember him like this, connected to so many machines as he clung to life, his warm voice and booming laughter reduced to a mere whisper. She wanted to remember the happy times on the patio as he and Grandmother wove tales about their life together, or sitting by her as she looked out into the forest to watch the rabbits frolic. But she refused to let him be alone either, and she wanted to cherish what little time they had left together, no matter how it came.

"Your grandmother's already waiting for me," he said shortly after he was admitted to the hospital. "She'll be mad if I keep her waiting too long."

He'd not spoken since. Not until the weakened hush of his voice cut through everything else in the room.

"Don't you have better things to do than sit by an old man's bed?"

"Mother, Father and Koichirou have been so busy, so I wanted to be here."

"Silly girl, you don't need to be here for me to know you care. I carry all of you with me every day in my heart." Somehow, with all those wires attached to him, he smiled at her. "The only thing that makes me sad is I won't get to see you fulfill all that wonderful potential that's deep inside you. I know you're going to do amazing things."

"Aren't you scared?"

He shook his head, even managed a quiet little laugh. "The only reason to be scared of death is if you haven't really lived. That's one of the two most important lessons I've learned in my life."

"And the other?"

"Find an amazing person to share it all with." He must have sensed her discomfort, for he continued. "I don't mean that horrible man Kyouku picked for you, either. Trust me, you'll meet the right person and you'll _know_. Just like I did with your grandmother. And then? The adventure really begins."

"I hope you're right, Grandpa."

He squeezed her hand and, a few seconds later, drifted off to sleep. She didn't know it at the time, but those would be the last words she'd ever hear from her beloved grandfather.

-===-

_I'll never know if Grandpa was right._

As the quartet of Ruin Kobold Troopers advanced on her, their sinister axes at the ready, that was the only thought that really mattered to Asuna.

Two days had passed since Asuna left the Town of Beginnings and sought out the labyrinth, and only she'd slept in fits and starts in the cramped safe room down the hallway since. Though she'd started off strong, better than a novice had any right to be, in the last few hours she'd gotten sloppy. She mistimed her parries and dodges, and enemies got in damage she should've easily avoided. Twice before she'd also failed to pay attention to her positioning and triggered a second kobold, forcing her to face off against a pair of enemies. Though tenacity, skill and a generous helping of lucky pushed through those battles, her mental lapses had finally caught up to her.

It started when she triggered a pair of kobolds once again and was forced to retreat. This time she triggered the aggro of a third as she ran past, and the fourth appeared to cut her off from the safe room. The quartet hounded her relentlessly, and now she was trapped in a dead end with two healing potions and the durability of her current rapier dangerously low, a single sword left in reserve. With four opponents, she'd likely never even get the window open to use them.

Her muscles ached from the strain of her previous fights as she gulped down air, unable to catch her breath. She felt light headed, the sword in her hand heavier than it had been two days ago, even two hours ago. Still, she dropped into her fight stance and readied her Linear sword skill once more. Perhaps her story would end here, but she'd take down at least a few of the kobolds with her.

The nearest kobold struck first. A typical wild strike. Despite her exhaustion dulled senses, Asuna sidestepped the attack. Her sword glowed as she activated the sword skill. The rapier slashed forward, found purchase in the kobold, then staggered it as she pulled it back. The cooldown time on the strike was minimal, giving her plenty of time to--

The second kobold's axe swung down, having advanced while her attention was on the first. She recovered with barely enough time to swing her rapier up to block the attack. On contact with the axe, Asuna's sword shattered into brightly colored polygons, not even slowing the attack. The blade slammed into her chest and she flew back from the impact. She slammed hard into the wall, air forced from her lungs. Alarm klaxons whined as her health bar depleted, dipping low into the yellow caution zone. Her vision blurred as she tried to open her window, to equip the last sword or use one of her healing potions.

But the remaining two kobolds now stepped up, axes at the ready. She had no time to equip a weapon to parry, and to roll away from one strike would put her in the path of the other. The inevitable moment had finally come.

The axes lifted into the air.

Asuna closed her eyes.

Their blades whistled through the air.

She took in a final breath.

But the killing blow never came.

Instead, the kobolds squealed in pain.

Asuna opened her eyes in time to see the two enemies flashing bright before shattering into clouds of multicolored polygons. The two remaining enemies turned from Asuna, their aggro drawn in by a new opponent.

"That's really poor hospitality, doncha think? Hardly the way to treat a lady!"

Asuna failed to see the newcomer in any detail, for they were little more than a black and purple blur of motion. As they zoomed past, a sword lashed out and struck the kobold hard. Then a second strike, followed by a third then a four, the arc of the blade forming a square across the kobold's chest. It staggered back a few steps before shattering like the others.

The final opponent roared, sending the massive axe hurtling at the fighter. Their blade swung up in what looked like a parry, but the sword ripped through the axe itself. The top of the weapon spun off to one side, digging into the wall before shattering. The kobold scarcely had enough time to be startled, as the sword user unleashed another volley of impossibly fast strikes. Only as the final enemy shattered did the stranger slow down, giving Asuna a clear view.

Given the powerful strikes she expected to see someone in full armor, but they'd opted for light gear. The fighter was shorter than she expected, with a slight build that seemed at odds with the strength of their attacks. Her dark purple hair was pulled into a pony tail, while a mask obscured most of her face. Despite that, she carried herself differently than any player Asuna had seen to this point, a strange sense to her demeanor than she couldn't put her finger on at first.

It had been so long since she'd seen it, she struggled to recognize joy.

The swordswoman strode over and offered her a hand.

"You okay, miss?"

"Yes." Asuna's voice was every bit as cold as hers was full of life.

"You gotta be more careful down here. All of the monsters are higher level, and it's easy to get cornered."

Asuna opened her menu, equipped the final sword and took in a deep breath. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You good on potions? I have a couple if you need them."

"I'm fine. I have a couple left."

"Only a couple? We should get you back to town for a resupply."

"I'm not going back."

For a time, the silence hung between them.

"But if you don't get more supplies, you'll--"

"You shouldn't have bothered," Asuna said. "We're all going to die anyway, so what does it matter?"

Perhaps it was her imagination, but her words seemed to stagger the young sword user as though she'd just struck her with a sword. When she spoke again, there was an undeniable note of panic in her voice.

"You can't give up. There's still hope to escape the game." She reached out and took hold of Asuna's arm. "Please."

Asuna shook her arm free and took a step forward. "The monsters are about to respawn. So if you're done..."

She never finished the thought, as her muscles finally gave out on her. She pitched forward and hit the floor of the dungeon hard, then rolled onto her back. Her vision blurred once more as the adrenaline faded and the exhaustion finally took its toll. She tried to get back to her feet, but her legs refused to heed her commands, and for a brief second she panicked. The stranger knelt by her side and yanked the mask away from her face, giving Asuna a clear view of her.

Asuna noticed her eyes first, like the warm rays of the sun kissing her face on a cold day. Not even the look of concern that passed over her innocent face could diminish their brilliance, though she felt guilty for causing it just the same. In that instant more than any other, the powerful warrior struck Asuna as delicate, even fragile in some way. She held her gaze as the darkness crept in to claim her, amazed that, in this bleak world, she'd seen something so pure... so beautiful.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing out in the middle of the first floor labyrinth, Asuna has been saved by the mysterious swordswoman known as Doraku. But she's not a mythical hero, but a girl named Yuuki. And she's brought her own demons with her into Aincrad. Will they agree to work together?

Pressure creates diamonds.

The warrior known as Doraku saw the phrase on a poster in one of the many medical offices she visited as a child. Atop the block English letters stood a cartoon bear wearing sunglasses and giving a thumbs up, an absurdly huge diamond in its other hand. Wedged between cabinets and shelves lined with all manner of supplies, she focused on it every time she found herself there. It helped her ignore the tourniquet that wrapped around her thin arm, the all too familiar prick in the crook of her elbow, the full tubes sent on a journey that always ended with bad news. That pressure never made her a diamond, but at least it earned her a cookie.

But for every appointment, every needle stick, every somber-faced doctor that stepped into her room, there had been one constant. Even in her worst moments, she could count on feeling a familiar hand wrap tight around hers, give a squeeze and tell her everything was all right. Even when it wouldn't be.

She longed for that voice now, more than anything else in the world. The loneliness pressed against with every step, a weight so daunting she feared it might crush her heart flat at any moment. Alone and idle, she often could do little more than hold her head in her hands and weep. That's why she jumped at every possible distraction.

As she parried the club of the kobold opposite her, she silently thanked the beast.

Around others, both in the real world and in Aincrad, she kept her fear and anger buried. She'd taken to smiling constantly at a young age, no matter what life threw at her. That habit carried over to the virtual world as well. But secretly Doraku loved to battle, for there she found an outlet for all the feelings she suppressed. Behind every swing of the blade, she channeled the pent-up energy from her fear, frustration, and fury. And so, rather than take advantage of openings for attack, she opted to keep a defensive posture. When her sword did lash out, it parried incoming blows or targeted the kobold's weapon rather than its body. She toyed with her opponent as long as she could, enjoying the reprieve from her thoughts.

Then the kobold sidestepped her, and her heart leaped into her throat. She _wasn't_ alone, and her toying with the monster might have endangered her precious cargo.

Spinning on her heel, she saw it raise the club into the air, snarling at the motionless fencer. But Doraku was faster. The sword started to glow as she took a step back. Before her opponent could even register the activated skill, the sword sang through the air. A horizontal strike pierced the kobold's skin, then the blade doubled back. A second slash ripped another groove above the first, bright red polygons shimmering from the wounds. For a split second, the creature's face registered a look between rage and anger. An instant later, it shattered into misty light. Doraku dismissed the fight result screen and grabbed hold of the makeshift harness, and continued to drag the sleeping back through the dungeon.

It felt wrong to move the unconscious woman, let alone drag her like a sack of potatoes through the dungeon, but Doraku had no other choice. Her health meter hadn't budged but she remained motionless on the floor. As near as she could tell, the fencer collapsed from sheer exhaustion. A few kobold respawns convinced her that, even though she couldn't reach the nearest town like this, there were better places to wait for her to recover than the labyrinth. If... no, _when_ she awoke, there would be plenty of time to ask questions. Surely she had something to live for, something that would make her give up on the idea of another suicide mission.

She glanced over her shoulder, back to the young woman. Unconscious she was free of the panic and anger that marred her face when they first met, and she looked serene, almost angelic. Though she desperately wanted her to wake up, the thought of speaking to her again triggered a rush of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Unlike the others she'd helped, she wanted to get to know the fencer, but the thought made her nervous. Ignoring the flush of warmth in her cheeks, she turned around, deciding it was due to the unique situation. One couldn't protect another person without feeling a little attachment, after all!

Just shy of the last set of stairs, a message notification popped up in the corner of her vision. Opening it was enough to elicit a rare frown from the young solo player. The message explained that a self-styled leader had called a meeting to discuss planning an assault on the dungeon. The name of the ringleader wasn't familiar, but she'd spent little time among the game's best players. The meeting would take place in three days, in the town of Tolbana.

The message ended with a simple question from her associate. _Will you be attending?_

She sighed and started to tap out a reply as she rounded a corner. Behind her, a dull thunk sounded against the side of the wall. She winced and turned just in time to see a <<IMMORTAL OBJECT>> warning fading away, just next to the fencer's head.

If she asked, Doraku would leave out that particular detail of their escape.

-===-

Consciousness returned to Asuna in fits and starts, a jumble of brief moments rather than anything coherent. The ceiling of the labyrinth passing by quickly overhead even though her legs weren't moving. In her addled state, it felt like flying. An instant later, something struck her at the base of her skull. Next, she saw the Aincradian sky stretched out overhead, a shooting star cutting a bright path across the heavens. The next sensation was sun's warmth on her face next, so she rolled to one side in desperate search of a more comfortable and, more importantly, darker position. When lucidity finally returned, a blurry form greeted her. Something far too close.

Her vision focused, and the face of a beast loomed large just in front of her.

She jumped to her feet with a start, then tumbled backward into a thicket of flowers, disappearing into them in an undignified heap. Scrambling for a better position, she turned her attention back to the beast that rattled her. A tiny rabbit, ears as long as its body, emerged from the middle of the flower field. Tilting its head curiously to one side, it studied Asuna for a few seconds then scampered away, long ears flagging behind it as it ran.

"Dumb bunny."

Asuna rubbed the back of her inexplicably tender neck and surveyed the scene. Her vision remained bleary, and the inside of her head felt like the practice space for a band with no real talent who tried to mask it by increasing the volume. Still, she needed to regain her bearings. A sleeping bag stretched out across the ground where she'd been laying, her sword in its sheath laid out next to it. Tall flowers in a rainbow of colors surrounded her, blanketing a small hill. At the summit stood a large tree, its broad branches casting deep shadows on all sides.

And there, leaning against its trunk, was the woman who saved her life.

You'd underestimate her based on looks alone, Asuna decided. In the daylight, the qualities Asuna noticed in the bleakness of the dungeon stood out even more boldly. Her face looked gentle, almost cherubic, but a hint of mischief glinted behind her eyes. At some point she'd pulled her hair out of the ponytail, using the mask as a bandanna to try and rein in her unruly locks. It almost worked, though her bangs spilled out on either side and framed her face, while another stubborn strand rose straight up above her forehead. Even with the sword beside her, she hardly looked like a warrior. She looked fragile and beautiful, like a flower on the verge of being blown apart in the wind.

They'd never met before that encounter in the dungeon. Even then, the swordswoman had never introduced herself. Nonetheless, Asuna knew her name without so much as asking.

Doraku.

She noticed Asuna back on her feet instantly and pushed away from the trunk, waving at her. Then she once again surprised Asuna, this time with a smile. A _smile_ of all things!

"Good, you're awake!" She waited as Asuna padded up the hill, which took the fencer longer than expected on her wobbly legs. "Sorry I dumped ya in the middle of all those flowers, but I couldn't think of another way to keep you hidden from the wandering mobs. It was hard enough getting past all the kobolds in the dungeon, so I thought I should wait until you were awake. Better to have two people fighting than one, right?"

The girl's rapid-fire delivery meshed with Asuna's aching head like oil and water, and she replied first with a groggy grunt. "How long was I out for?"

"Hmmm." Doraku leaned back, pressed a finger to her temple and pursed her lips. "Ten hours. Maybe a little more."

"I see." It took a moment for the number to register. When it clicked, she did a double take. "Wait. You were watching me the entire time?"

"Of course." The corner of her mouth twitched, fighting a frown. "Well, I did stop to eat but I kept looking up while I was doing it!"

"You must be exhausted!"

"Maybe a little." Her jaw dropped into a huge yawn she neglected to cover, instead stretching her arms out over her head. "You offering to keep watch while I take a nap?"

Asuna blinked. "Um. Well. I... I guess it's only fair. If you need to."

"I was kidding! Sheez, you're way too serious." Doraku giggled, only furthering the divide between Asuna's expectations of the almost mythical warrior and the reality in front of her. "I'm more hungry than tired, and I bet you're starving after being down there so long." She flopped back to the ground then opened her menu with one hand, gesturing for Asuna to sit with the other. "Now, where did I put it..."

"Why?" The fencer demanded.

The other girl shrugged. "I think it's because of... Merida called it, um, verisimilitude, I think? She liked big words like that. It means if we didn't get hungry or need to eat, it would ruin the immersion in the game. Plus you get to try--"

"No! I didn't mean why do we eat! I mean, why did you save me from the dungeon?"

Doraku stopped. The playfulness vanished. Her brow furrowed, eyes narrowed into a look of pure determination. For the first time since she awoke, Asuna saw in her the fearsome warrior that took down the kobold mob without missing her beat. When she spoke, her voice took on a serious tone, sorrow tinging the edges. "Because no one should want to die. And nobody should die alone."

People would underestimate her, Asuna thought. But they would regret doing so.

The moment passed and the fire faded, replaced by that warm smile once more. "Besides, you're pretty good! I bet you're gonna be an amazing player with more experience. Oh! I found it. You ready to have something to eat?"

Asuna almost declined the offer to appease the lingering embers of annoyance at the girl's interference. Her stomach, however, had other ideas and growled loud enough to be heard. With a sheepish look, she sat down next to her, though she tried to avoid her gaze.

"...sure."

An instant later, two bread rolls appeared in Doraku's hands. Asuna knew them well, as she'd all but lived off them during her two weeks in Aincrad. But along with the bread, a small jar also materialized that she set between them. When she pressed her finger to the top of it, it glowed. With a quick motion, she dragged the digit along the top of one of the rolls, which took on a glossy sheen. She offered the bread to Asuna, beaming.

Asuna, in turn, stared blankly at it.

"Go on, try it!" There was an impish quality to her smile, that flicker of mischief behind her eyes smoldering now.

"What did you do?"

"It's a surprise."

Asuna took the roll into her hand, peering at it from different angles then turned her attention back to Doraku. "...you poisoned it, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Your finger was _glowing_ , like our swords do before an attack. That means you did... something to the bread. How do I know I can trust you?"

It was Doraku's turn to stare in dumbfounded confusion. Then her face turned serious. "Yeah, you figured me out. I dragged you through five floors and watched over you for almost half a day on top of that. All so I could kill you with bread." The grin then returned in earnest. "Doncha see how silly that sounds?"

"I've met a few strange people in this game, so--" Asuna stopped. "Wait. You dragged me?" Her hand went to the tender spot at the base of her skull. "What, did you bounce my head on the stairs?"

"I can assure you," Doraku said solemnly, though a dusting of red colored her cheeks, "Your head never hit a single stair."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Um, the durability of this roll won't last forever, so you should try it before it goes to waste. I'll do the same thing to mine and eat it at the same time if that will convince you."

Asuna stared at the roll, mulling over the options. It did sound like a silly plot. Hesitantly, she took a small bite. Normally the bread rolls tasted like dark rye, surprisingly good if not a little dry. This roll tasted different, with a richness that permeated the bread and complimented its flavor perfectly. It had been so long since she tasted a different flavor it took her surprisingly long to place what she'd tasted.

"Is that... cream?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great? I've been saving it for..." She trailed off as Asuna was no longer listening, but devouring the bread. "Um, special occasion. I know how to get more, though! And I've heard there's even better food the higher you get into the castle. I can't wait to try all of them!"

"Huh? You mean you haven't?"

"Well, we're still on the first floor."

"But I thought you were a beta tester."

"Nope!" As she nibbled on her bread, she stopped and wrinkled her nose. "But why would you think anything about me when we've only just met?"

Asuna tilted her head. "But... you are Doraku, right? You _have_ to be. And all the stories about you... everyone says you have to have been a beta tester."

While the smile remained, it looked more forced than before. "Well. You've got one part of it right. Doraku was a beta tester."

"Then you're not her?"

"I am, but I'm not." She stopped, then giggled. "Wow! Now I'm the one who sounds a little crazy, huh?"

"Um, kind of, yeah."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I've been telling everyone I meet that I'm Doraku, and since I've never formally joined their party, they haven't known any different. Doraku, the _real_ Doraku, was part of a guild during the beta test. She asked me to come here and..."

When she trailed off, Asuna looked back over. Her lower lip trembled, and for a second she could have sworn she saw tears welling up in her eyes. The sadness made her look that much more delicate, and Asuna felt a sudden strange urge to reach out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. But with a deep breath, Doraku banished whatever thoughts brought on the sorrow and continued.

"I wanted to find her guild and tell them why she couldn't join them on the release date. But I had trouble finding them. I didn't see their names on the Monument at all, but what if they changed their names! So I thought if I used her name when I helped people, the word might eventually get back to her guildmates. I still haven't had any luck yet, but I'll keep looking. And in the meantime, I can help people who really need it."

There were about a dozen questions swimming around in Asuna's mind after all of that. She only managed the obvious one. "If you're not Doraku, then who are you?"

"Doraku's friend, of course!" She finished the last bite of her bread then offered a hand. "Name's Yuuki. It's nice to meet you!"

That caught Asuna off guard, and it probably showed in her face.

An unexpected warmth fell over Asuna as her fingers brushed against Yuuki's. She'd hardly talked to anyone beyond Argo, so it marked the first time she'd had any actual contact with another human being in two weeks. It might have been nothing more than digital code simulating the actual sensation, but it _felt_ real. Yuuki's gentle grip belied her ferocity in battle, the skin on her hands soft and free of the callouses one might expect. Perhaps the game's simulated reality only went so far. All those thoughts went through her mind before she realized she'd been holding her hand far longer than she meant to. She pulled her hand back and looked away sheepishly.

"...I'm Asuna."

"Nice to meet ya!" Pulling away from the shake, Yuuki clasped her hands together and rested her chin atop them. "So Miss Asuna, what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to town and restock, I suppose."

"And then back to the labyrinth?"

"Probably."

"It didn't work out too great the last time."

"Maybe not. But at least I'd be doing something."

"You know," Yuuki said, then glanced over her shoulder at the labyrinth entrance, "If you're really going to throw yourself into that, you could use a better strategy. You were just using the most basic sword skill, after all!"

"Wait. There are others?"

"You... you're joking, right? There are a lot of things different about Sword Art Online compared to other games, but character progression works mostly the same. You just learn sword skills instead of magic or occupational abilities."

"Oh. Right. Of course." She nodded like she understood what the other girl was talking about.

"You're still a total newbie, aren't you?" Yuuki kipped up to her feet and looked across the field that stretched out in front of them. "If you're determined to do it again, why don't we journey back together? I could teach you a few things along the way."

"You're not going to try and talk me out of it?"

"It sounds like you've already made your mind up, and I doubt a stranger would be able to change it. The least I can do is give you a better chance to survive, right? If not, we just go our separate ways." Yuuki paused, and for another brief moment that earlier sadness returned to her face. "I don't think you should give up yet. No matter how bad it looks, as long as you're still alive there's always hope."

With that, she stretched her hand down in an offer to help Asuna to her feet. "I don't mind helping. But it's your choice."

She'd kept to herself since that first day, only occasionally bartering with Argo to pay for her room and food. She'd made a vow to herself never to partner with her fellow players again, uncertain if she could handle a repeat of what happened. But Yuuki could clearly take care of herself, having survived this long. And no matter her plans, she owed her for keeping her safe. She could consider their partnership a way of repaying that unspoken debt.

Besides, she clearly had a lot to learn, and Yuuki was willing to teach her without other conditions or expectations. Reaching out, she took her hand once more and rose to her feet.

"In that case, I'm ready to learn."

She'd been so startled by the return of that earlier sense of warmth that she didn't even realize the other surprise fact until they reached the bottom of the hill. When she gave Yuuki her answer, she'd been smiling.

-===-

Yuuki started to question the wisdom of her plan when she found herself staring down the gullet of a Midnight Dire Wolf.

To that point, her only regret had been that Asuna's smile faded quickly, a hint of blue sky peeking out from the dark clouds of a deluge. She responded to Yuuki's questions with the level of enthusiasm usually reserved for root canals and socks under the Christmas tree. Each step stabbed the ground like a hard kick, as though the soil itself somehow insulted her.

That paled in comparison to the way she fought when they encountered random mobs. Yuuki channeled anger into her strikes as well, but in a calculated manner, carefully planning her attacks based on the strengths and weaknesses of an enemy. Asuna, on the other hand, swung into battle as a blur of speed and ferocity, striking and slashing and scowling the entire time. Her aggressive fight style was only fueled by the fact she picked up on every skill Yuuki taught her instantly. True, she didn't apply the strategic advice, but she understood it implicitly. Yuuki imagined that skill extended beyond Aincrad into the real world as well.

Everything Yuuki picked up on about her newfound traveling companion came from the context clues she picked up. In addition to her intelligence, Asuna carried herself with poise and dignity. Anyone could have picked up on her simmering rage, but she never directed it into a tirade against Yuuki. While she didn't say much, her tone always remained civil, her responses polite. That she was such a novice yet owned a NerveGear suggested her family didn't worry about money. The delicate braid in her hair only added to the impression of class and privilege.

Before long, Yuuki started to invent her own backstory and lost herself in the process. She'd been in the middle of debating whether Asuna was the daughter of a prominent politician or a pop star trying to escape her life of fame(that might explain the hooded cloak she wore) when she heard the howl. Two Dire Wolves leaped from the shadows. Yuuki barely had time to look up and start for her sword when a larger canine with jet black fur burst forward from the tree line. The Midnight Dire Wolf plowed into her and knocked her off balance, wrenching the sword from her hand as both tumbled to the ground.

With one hand she held back the maw of the wolf, the other groping for her sword or anything else she could use as a weapon. The wolf's teeth only scraped against her forearm, but even that brief contact chipped away at her health bar. Just then, her fingers closed around something solid. Not her sword. A fallen tree branch. She snatched it up and wedged the stick into the open jaw. The vice-like jaws slammed shut, and the branch's durability lasted only seconds before it shattered.

Yuuki needed only those few seconds. She drove her knee hard into the wolf's ribs. Just a sliver of its health vanished, but it also forced the wolf into a defensive counter. That gave her a chance to skitter out from beneath it, rolling to the side just as it drove its massive paws down, sending a cloud of dirt and gravel into the air. The cooldown from the attack gave Yuuki a chance to scramble back to her feet, recover her sword and chance a look at Asuna.

The other girl faced off against two ordinary Dire Wolves... well, as ordinary as a pair of bloodthirsty massive wolves could be, anyway. They'd formed a pincer around her, attacking from two sides. Only Asuna's quick reaction time kept her safe, and she even managed a strike between parrying their attacks. She might be able to handle them on her own, but Yuuki wanted to deal with her opponent quickly so she could help her partner.

The larger wolf had other ideas and closed the distance between them in an instant. Yuuki twirled around the leaping strike, pivoted away from the snapping jaw that followed. Her blade flashed but the wolf dodged, the slash leaving only a tiny red wound on its side. The wolf snarled and charged. Yuuki pirouetted and the monster barreled past like an angry bull. The dance continued a few more movements as the Dire Wolf lashed out with its teeth and claws and Yuuki knocked each attack aside with her blade. Unlike the kobold, she wasn't toying with her opponent. She studied its patterns, the tells for which attack would come next, the cooldown times and vulnerabilities laid bear after the strike. Soon, she knew how to defeat it.

She stood with her sword down and idle, presenting an easy target. The wolf's legs spread apart a split second before it bolted forward into its pounce. Yuuki held her ground as it neared, timing her dodge perfectly. As she peeled off to the side, her sword began to glow. Landing in front of her, the Midnight Dire Wolf's back was completely exposed. As soon as the cooldown started, Yuuki's sword skill started and the system took over. Three quick slashes. Diagonal. Horizontal. Vertical. All three unleashed with savage speed. The wolf never knew what hit it, shattering into a cloud of polygons that drifted away in the wind.

Yuuki turned back to the fencer just in time to see her dispatch the last remaining wolf with a sword skill of her own, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was great! You're really getting the hang of this."

"I didn't have a lot of choice." Asuna's breathing was labored as she walked over. "Are you okay?"

"I took a little damage but nothing too bad. You?"

"I had to use my last healing pot, and we're not close to the Town of Beginnings yet."

"Hmmm." Yuuki paused and opened up her menu. "We're not far from Horunka Village. Maybe we could get some supplies there."

"...there are different towns on this floor? And they sell items too?"

"Of course." Yuuki blinked. "Um, Asuna? How many RPGs have you played before this one?"

"Um." Her eyes darted away, and her reply came as a barely audible whisper. "None."

Yuuki blanched. "And... how many video games?"

"A few." Asuna bit her lower lip. "On my phone. Mostly Tetris."

That settled it. Her parents _had_ to be rich to afford a NerveGear and one of the ten thousand copies of the game for someone who'd never so much as tried her hand at an RPG before. Still, she couldn't waste valuable time asking questions Asuna more than likely wouldn't answer.

"Okay, so in an MMORPG like this, one of the best parts is exploring and finding new stuff! And sometimes you even unlock special quests in different towns. Maybe we'll find something cool in Horunka!"

"Then we should go there." Asuna sighed. "If they don't have any more healing items, though, we're probably in big trouble."

"I thought you didn't care about surviving."

"You still have a lot to teach me, right?"

"I can keep teaching you until the hundredth floor if that's what it takes."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

The fencer didn't smile, but Yuuki could clearly see her making an effort not to. Maybe she'd managed to light a spark of hope within her after all. Her own smile brightened.

"If it keeps you alive, then consider it a promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken far longer than I anticipated to finish this chapter thanks to a pretty major back injury, focusing on an original NaNoWriMo project, then a pretty nasty case of writer's block. That said, I hope you'll enjoy it and find it was worth the wait! I hope to have the next chapter completed far sooner, where I'll start to reveal when and how the world of Reconfiguration has diverged from the original SAO timeline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna and Yuuki reach Harunka to stock up on supplies but encounter the mysterious smell of food. As the two start to search the town, Asuna struggles against the temptation to get closer to the mysterious swordswoman, remembering her first day in Sword Art Online... and what she lost.

While the Town of Beginnings mimicked the busiest districts of Tokyo in size and activity, Horunka evoked Magome-juku. Though Horunka had far fewer buildings than that city in the real world, everything from the lazy sloping paths to the waterwheel attached to one of the larger buildings reminded Asuna of stops there on the way to visit her grandparents. A small brook cut through the town, babbling under a rough-hewn bridge and alongside cobblestone paths, enhancing the sense of natural serenity. Under normal circumstances, such a place would wash her anxiety away.

The scent spoiled any chance of that.

It wasn't unpleasant. Far from it! One whiff conjured images of snow blanketing the ground outside, a warm bowl cradled in her hands. The smells of seasoned meat and stir-fried vegetables mingled with a sauce equal parts salty and sweet. Dashi, soy, mirin, she guessed, with distinct notes of garlic. Two weeks in the Town of Beginnings and she'd never once smelled anything like this. It permeated the air as if coming from all directions. Try as Asuna might she couldn't locate its source.

She glanced to Yuuki and caught a glimpse of longing in her face, though as soon as their eyes met Yuuki's cheeks turned pink and she looked away quickly. _Guess she's as hungry as I am but doesn't want to admit it_ , Asuna thought. She grappled with the smell and trying to push it from her thoughts with little success. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

Yuuki beat her to the punch, scanning the street with one hand cupped over her eyes. She pointed to a building with an attached market stall, its large wooden shutter propped up over it like an awning. The sign identifying was a small wooden placard as opposed to the bold colorful banners in the Town of Beginnings, its selection of goods on display far more limited than the bigger shops. A merchant NPC stood behind the counter, head propped up by his elbow and yawning every few seconds in an idle animation.

"There it is! Let's go load up on hot pots." The coloring in her cheeks deepened. "Er, I mean, healing potions."

Asuna nodded, tamping down a chuckle. "Maybe we can get better equipment too. Something with..." She struggled a moment."...defense or attack buffs built in?"

Yuuki giggled. "Gosh Asuna. A couple hours of lessons and you're already using the lingo! You're probably a good student, huh?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Um. I do okay."

"We might be able to pick up some new armor, but that can get pretty expensive. As for weapons..." She shrugged. "There might be some rare drops, but we'll probably need a blacksmith to upgrade those. Think I heard they don't start showing up for another couple floors."

"I remember someone telling me about that." Argo the Rat mentioned a blacksmithing skill once when she cornered Asuna in the inn, though she often tuned her out when she started rambling about the deeper game mechanics. In the future, she'd make it a point to listen.

"We'll get there eventually!"

Yuuki beamed, an expression that lingered as she chatted away with the shopkeeper. She still baffled the fencer. Unlike everyone else she'd met, Yuuki seemingly enjoyed every second of her time in their virtual prison. Her cheerful mood remained in place no matter the circumstances and she sought out the silver lining in all of Asuna's complaints with the tenacity of a bloodhound.

Even stranger, that wide-eyed optimism started to infect Asuna. While she first felt annoyed at her lack of urgency to return home, Yuuki chipped away at her cynicism the more time they spent together. The last fights before they reached Horunka went better, the blade feeling more comfortable in her hand. Her conversations with the other girl also grew easier as well. Before long, she found herself looking forward to hearing that impish giggle.

A pop-up menu pulled Asuna from her thoughts, startling her enough to make her jump.

YUUKI HAS OFFERED YOU TEN HEALING POTIONS. ACCEPT?

She accepted then navigated to the transfer screen to pay her back, but Yuuki shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, got plenty of cor to spare!"

"You saved my life, kept watch over me, shared your food, taught me about the game and now you're giving me items. I'm starting to feel a little guilty."

"I don't mind! I like helping people." Yuuki ducked her head, gave a sheepish grin. "It's lonely being a solo player, so it's... kinda been fun to spend time with you."

Calling anything about this game fun struck Asuna as strange. Still, her time alongside Yuuki had been the closest thing to it since Kayaba's announcement. But Asuna's stubborn pride followed her into the virtual world and she refused to take so much without giving something back in return. Yuuki's refusal to accept her money complicated things, but she'd think of something.

Her attention wandered long enough to notice that mysterious aroma of food again. Once again her stomach growled loud enough for Yuuki to hear, prompting another giggle. Another flutter of warmth that Asuna hadn't felt in weeks. Then she knew the answer.

"Lunch."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to buy you lunch. No arguments."

"Uh, no offense Asuna, but we're closer to dinner time."

"Fine. I'll buy you dinner then." She clasped Yuuki by the wrist and dragged her away from the stall. The shorter girl stumbled, almost tripping before falling in step with her. "We're going to find wherever that smell is coming from and have some!"

"It sort of smells like udon, doesn't it? I hope so. Mama made the best udon..."

She trailed off and slowed, eventually coming to a halt. When Asuna turned around, she was greeted by the rare sight of Yuuki without a smile on her face. Her head was down, shoulders slumped. Asuna approached her slowly and tried to force a weak smile of her own.

"I miss my family too. But with someone as determined and skilled as you, I know we'll get out of this game." The words came out without much thought, and Asuna was surprised that she genuinely meant them. "I bet you'll be having your mother's udon again before you know it."

"R-right." She took in a halting breath and nodded, but the smile she gave in return short of her eyes. "We'll get out."

Asuna resumed her search, Yuuki falling in lockstep beside her. No signs for a restaurant presented themselves, nor an inn. She crossed over the bridge to the other section of town undaunted. Asuna was now a woman possessed and wouldn't be denied that bounty of the meal that taunted them both.

Then she felt it. Fingers glided across the back of her palm, starting to curl around to take hold of her hand. She wrenched it away, pulling her arms in tight. Once she saw the crestfallen look on Yuuki's face she couldn't meet her gaze, but still refused to reach out to her. She could fight alongside her and manage a pleasant conversation, but it would go no further. She refused to let anyone get close, to let herself care about anyone in this game or consider them a friend.

Not since that first day.

Not since Naeb.

* * *

Picture a room in pitch darkness without even a sliver of light peeking in. Then a bank of floodlights sparks to life and bathes everything in brightness. Now imagine the same but with all five senses: Utter silence to a full orchestra playing a crescendo, numbness to pinpricks across your entire body, a lack of smell to the kitchen of a French restaurant. To complete the experience, when your brain and nervous system stop screaming at once another and you regain a semblance of coherency, you awaken in a different body than the one you called home a minute earlier, in a world patently not your own.

Between nausea and dizziness, most people's first moments in fully immersive VR looked less like the beginning of an epic adventure and more like the aftermath of a particularly successful party.

Asuna had taken a handful of precautions based on the recommendations of her brother. She'd gone through all the NerveGear tutorials, got plenty of sleep the night before and designed an avatar at her own height. None of it helped. Her stomach lurched at the initial connection, eyes taking longer than expected to adjust to her new surroundings. When they did, her dizziness made the expanse of the Town of Beginnings seem to wash up and down like a gentle tide. Aincrad attacked her with a flood of bright colors and stylized design, eager to discard her reality and replace it with its own.

She took in a deep breath, but couldn't feel it fill her lungs. Her avatar didn't have them, after all. But she refused to cave, she _would_ explore this strange new world. She took a confident first step into this bold new world and immediately pitched forward. The ground of below rushed at her, ready to make the acquaintance of yet another new player.

To say that Asuna's first impressions of Sword Art Online weren't favorable would've been a profound understatement. She reached her hand out, ready to log out and write the whole thing off as foolish.

_You can be anything_. Asuna remembered those words as she lay against the cold stone of the courtyard. A world where she'd go as far as her skill could take her. A world where she could choose her own path. A world where she wouldn't be a prisoner to someone anyone else's whim. That's the way Kouichirou described it to her. She pulled her hand back, dragged herself to her knees and tried to recompose herself.

At least she wasn't alone in her awkwardness. At least a dozen players swayed and slipped as though the cobblestone were an ice rink. A player with long spiky red hair held back by a bandanna crashed only a few feet away, then flashed her a grin and a thumbs up before staggering back to his feet... only to fall again. But a few players found success, celebrating first steps as though they'd beaten the floor boss.

Asuna dragged herself upright, narrowly avoiding another fall in the process. She closed her eyes, focused. One foot in front of the other. Simple. Easy. She took her first step. Remained upright. Another step. A near fall. Another, steadier this time. She kept eyes on her feet as she pressed on. She moved as cautiously as a tight rope walker over a shark tank. A little further and she started to find her rhythm. Walking came easier with each step. She could even move in a straight line now! Soon she picked up speed, walking at a brisk pace, finally felt confident enough to look up-

-just in time to see the other player a split second before she barreled into him. They tumbled in opposite directions and hit the ground hard. As she sat up, a system message appeared in front of her.

SAFE ZONE. Attacks against other players are not allowed!

"It's not like I meant to," she grumbled.

"I didn't either. No hard feelings either way?"

The stranger was already back to his feet. He stood at least six feet tall, with long silver hair that spilled out to frame his youthful face. Just like Asuna, he wore the light armor of a fencer, with a dark violet cape and tunic that matched his eyes. Asuna noticed those details before the hand he offered to her, which she finally took and staggered back to her feet. His hand felt soft, warm. Almost like the real thing. She held it a second or two longer than needed before pulling free and felt a flush of warmth to her cheeks.

_Please tell me the game doesn't render blushing. Please._

"Er... no. No hard feelings at all."

If he noticed her embarrassment, he didn't call attention to it. "You must be new."

"That obvious?"

"Well, there were only a thousand of us in the beta, so odds are you're a newbie." He paused, smiled. _Oh no, his avatar has dimples._ "The poor balance was kind of a giveaway too. But I've seen worse. You're not doing bad so far!"

"Thanks... I think?"

"It's definitely a compliment. Name's Naeb, by the way."

"O-Oh! I'm Asuna."

"That's a cool alias. Nice customization on your avatar, too! Love how the blue and gray work together." He glanced around the courtyard. "Were you meeting friends here?"

She shook her head. "I never really played games before, but I wanted to see what all the fuss was about with this game. My brother took part in the beta test, but couldn't be here for the actual launch. So I guess I'm just here solo."

"I see." He nodded then leaned in, close enough for that flushed feeling to return to Asuna's face. "Doesn't really matter to me, but for some people talking about the world outside this game is a pretty big taboo. Say it ruins the illusion or something silly like that."

"Oh. Thanks for the warning."

Naeb looked around once more, then turned back to Asuna. "Looks like my friends haven't shown up yet. If you want, we could form a party and I could show you a little bit about the game."

"I wouldn't want to slow you down."

"You wouldn't slow me down! I'm not one of these win-at-any-cost types. I'm here to have fun." He shrugged, then smirked again. "Besides, the way we bumped into each other feels like a fated meeting between heroes. I think we're obligated to partner up for at least a little bit. If there's one thing you can't do in an RPG, it's deny fate."

"R-Really?"

"Nah. That's only in the older story-driven JRPGs."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't played many games before."

"This is one heck of a choice to start with. But hey, it might get you hooked all the same." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, no pressure if you don't want to. Last thing I want to do is be a pushy jerk. But the offer stands."

Asuna pondered the offer. She hadn't planned to stay all that long, and joining an experienced player like Naeb meant she could maximize her time. She felt at ease around him as well. _Okay, and maybe he's got a cute smile. It's a bunch of ones and zeroes, but that doesn't make it any less cute._

"That sounds like fun."

"Great. Maybe we can pick up a few more people along the way. It gets easier the more people you team up with, after all! But if it ends up just the two of us, we'll make do. It's better than running solo, that's for sure." He stopped and tilted his head to the side. "After all, stumbling around isn't so scary if you have someone to pick you back up."

_Cute smile confirmed_. Maybe she'd enjoy her time in the game after all.

* * *

Before venturing into the virtual world, Asuna found pigs cute. Harmless. Then she encountered the boars wandering the outskirts of the Town of Beginnings. Between their glowing red eyes, sharp tusks and AI full of bad intentions, she'd never look at them the same way again. After she logged out, she'd talk her mother into tonkatsu for dinner. And, as she ate the pork dish, she'd imagine it was the ultimate fate of these monsters.

One of them barreled into Asuna and slammed her to the ground, slicing off enough of her health bar to push it into the yellow. Besides her, a young man dressed in all black charged forward and swung his blade, the edge biting into the boar's back. Despite the vicious attack, the boar's health bar only nudged down. Asuna staggered back to her feet in time to parry a strike from a second boar.

"Come on," a voice behind them called out. "These things are the most basic enemies in the whole game!"

Asuna glared at the blue haired warrior who stood behind them, shield held loosely at his side, blade still tucked in its scabbard. That distraction almost cost her dearly. Only the timely intervention of the swordsman in black kept her from taking another hit. He pushed her aside and parried away the attack, then glared back at him.

"You could be helping!"

"I _am_ helping. I'm analyzing your performance, Takaharu. Want to know how bad you're doing?"

Before anyone either of them could launch another attack, Naeb burst into the fray and drew his blade.

"Let me show you," he said. As he drew his sword back it took on a bluish-green glow. An instant later it lashed out with more speed and force than any of the pair's strikes, lopping off a good chunk of the boar's health bar.

"Whoa," Asuna said as the boar tried staggered back to its feet.

"That's a Sword Skill," he said. "Asuna, as a Fencer you can use the same one I did, called Linear. Try using it!"

"How?"

"As you're about to attack, think of that word." He held back the two boars with his blade, casually brushing aside their attacks as he explained. "Just think about what you want to do before you do it." He paused, then added, "If it helps, you can go full shounen anime and call out your attacks until you get the hang of it. Takaharu, same goes for you, but your skill is called Horizontal."

"Horizontal!" Takaharu cried out, swinging his sword forward at the second boar. Just like Naeb, his blade started to glow and struck the boar with a devastating attack.

Asuna met Naeb's gaze, and he nodded.

"Switch!"

He stepped back and Asuna charged forward, pulling back her sword.

_Linear!_

As the blade started to glow, her arm moved of its own accord, pulling back then thrusting forward just as Naeb's had. The blade struck true and the boar's health bar dropped as it staggered backward. For an instant, Asuna stood with the sword jutting forward and, try as she might, her body wouldn't move.

The boar recovered, charged.

The distance between them closed.

Closer.

Closer.

Her blade shook free just as the boar came into the strike zone of her sword.

_"Linear!"_ She screamed the command aloud this time as her blade pulled back again and launched into the sword skill again.

The boar never stood a chance. The strike stripped the last of its health and it froze in mid-air before exploding into a shower of multi-colored polygons. She turned around in time to see Takaharu dispatch the other boar with a quick strike of his own.

"Wow, very good!" Naeb said. "Especially you, Asuna. You recovered from the cooldown time and chained together that second Linear without even needing me to tell you."

"Yeah, amazing!" The blue haired swordsman walked over and handed Asuna and Takaharu a healing potion. "Think you two can figure out how to use these on your own too?"

Naeb rolled his eyes. "You'll have to forgive Diavel. He got pretty good during the beta but forgets I was there when he first logged in. Do you _want_ me to tell them how long it took you to walk without falling on your face?"

"Thirty-seven minutes, and if it had taken a minute more I would've resigned myself to my fate and become the finest crawler Aincrad had ever seen."

Even with the generous helpings of teasing from Diavel, Asuna had already liked her newfound companions. She and Naeb ran into Takaharu not long after their first meeting, having about as much luck with his first steps as Asuna (and, apparently, Diavel). Asuna learned he too was using full dive technology for the first time but was more guarded with his reasons. He said he wanted to understand the appeal of this world, and left it at that. He contrasted almost perfectly with Naeb's knight-like appearance, looking every bit the rugged outsider.

Diavel called himself the Yuri to Naeb's Flynn. Asuna assumed that reference made sense to someone more familiar with video games. He wore heavier armor than Naeb, albeit with blue trim instead of silver and purple. He lacked Naeb's dimples, his grin wry and almost always accompanied by a joke or sarcastic comment. That he let himself be the butt of the joke as often as others made it charming rather than infuriating. He'd met Naeb met during the beta test, and Asuna had the impression they'd met offline as well.

"Anyway, there's a lot to learn, but we've got plenty of time for that," Naeb said. "I'm sure no one's headed for the dungeons right away."

"Don't be sure about that," Diavel said with a frown.

"You're still bitter about that kid?

"He stole the last attack bonus from me during the boss raids."

"He was just attacking at the same time as you, so-"

"He did it to me t _wice._ And I wasn't the only one he pulled that with, either!"

"And you've got a hundred floors to pay him back, _if_ he's even still playing. Besides, Kayaba's has some elaborate opening ceremony planned for the game, remember?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Mr. Last Attack Bonus cares about that."

"If he doesn't, that's his loss. He's missing what makes this game special."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"This world's remarkable, and it's all in the details. Watch the flowers long enough, you'll see bees pollinating them. The forest's teeming with wildlife, and you can only harvest a few of them. There are minute changes in the speed and direction of the breeze, the water ebbs and flows like there's a tide... all those little things add up and make the world more immersive. I heard Kayaba actually took some of his programmers and studied with Imagineers for a couple weeks when he started heavy design work for SAO, and it shows."

"I haven't been to Disneyland since I was little," Diavel said. None of the four companions cared too much for the infamous real-life taboo, as it turned out. "I hear the new Avengers attraction is incredible."

"My parents took me and my brother to DisneySea a couple of years ago, but I didn't get to see everything," Takaharu added. "I need to go back!"

"I've never been."

The other three spun around and looked at Asuna as though she'd spontaneously sprouted wings.

"Never?"

She shrugged. "My parents never really saw the point."

"Blasphemy." Naeb frowned. "The Japanese parks are great. I mean, it's not quite the same as if you were walking through the original park in California. And they just opened the fifth park in Florida. But ours are a lot of fun, and you don't have to cross an ocean to get to them."

"Hopefully I'll get the chance to visit them someday."

Naeb rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it. You know what we should do?"

"Fight more monsters?" Diavel said hopefully.

"We stick together. Maybe form a guild when the quest's available."

Diavel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You really want to form a guild?"

"As long as it's with the four of you. But here's the thing. Given how far we got during the beta, I think we'll hit the twenty-fifth floor in a year. If we don't all hate each other by then, we pick a day and meet up at Disneyland or DisneySea."

"That sounds like fun!" Takaharu said.

"I'd love to meet up again," Diavel added.

"Asuna?"

The young fencer thought on it. She could imagine the look on her mother's face when she asked about going somewhere as frivolous as a theme park, let alone with people she'd met in a video game. But she could talk her father into it, and then maybe she could cut a deal with her mother. Hitting certain marks in classes, maybe. She had a year to work out the details, after all. Her smile broadened the more she thought about it, then finally she nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Then it's settled." Naeb paused. "Sea stands for Society of Explorers and Adventurers, so maybe we could be the Society of Aincrad Warriors."

"SAW?" Takaharu wrinkled his nose.

"It's a work in progress. Besides, we have plenty of time before we can even start the guild quest." Naeb smirked. "And how about this? If one of us gets the last attack bonus on the boss for twenty-five, the others have to buy their ticket."

"As long as that bastard in black doesn't get it, I'll be happy. Er, not you, Takaharu. Sorry!" He looked back to the others. "Before we get too far ahead of ourselves, our newbies probably need more training."

"I'm up for more. I've got a few hours until practice starts," Takaharu said.

"I'll pass," Naeb said. "I've been going pretty much since the start. Time for a break." He swiped the menu, then tilted his head to the side. "Huh. Weird. Guess they disabled the logout until the opening ceremonies. Still think I'm gonna sit this round out, though."

"Me too," Asuna said. "But I'd love to hear more about Aincrad if you don't mind me asking questions."

"I don't mind at all. We'll just be on the hill over there when you two are done."

Diavel nodded, but Asuna couldn't help but notice the way his gaze lingered on them a moment. The beginnings of a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he and Takaharu walked off. She couldn't be sure, but it felt like he suddenly regretted his choice.

* * *

"What's the most interesting thing you've seen in Aincrad?" Asuna asked as they sat atop the hill, watching Diavel and Takaharu fight more wild boars.

"Present company excluded?"

Damn the way Aincrad made her feel even the slightest blush. Once again she hoped it didn't show. "If I'm the most interesting thing you've seen here then I doubt you've done much exploring."

He laughed. "Sorry. Can't let Diavel do all the teasing, right?" Leaning back, he looked up at the sky as a few wispy clouds floated past. "There's an event a few floors up that involves elves."

"Elves?"

"Mmmm hmmm. It's the first piece of a pretty elaborate quest, but it starts when you stumble across two elves fighting. You choose which one of help so I picked the dark elf. I really wanted to save her."

"Did she...?"

"Yeah. She died saving my life. It's a real shame." He chuckled nervously, then added, "She was pretty cute."

"Maybe with the four of us, we can save her."

"I don't think we could. Pretty sure it's a mandatory loss kind of thing."

"That's not fair!"

"It's a storytelling technique from back in the JRPG days. It's cheap, but it's a good way to get you invested in a story."

He paused, stretching a hand out to the sky above. "There was one other thing... there's a lake a few floors up. Most of the time, the water's perfectly still so it's like a mirror. At night, when the stars are out and the fireflies are drifting through the air... it feels like you're dancing in the stars."

"That sounds amazing." Asuna ran her fingers over the grass next to her. It felt strange. She'd been in the virtual world of Aincrad such a short time, yet felt like she belonged. During her brief stint with Naeb, Takaharu, and Diavel, she felt like she'd had more real conversations than in years of spending time with her classmates. Perhaps that comfort explained why she continued. "When I was was ten, I wanted to be an astronaut more than anything in the world. I know the names of every Japanese astronaut, memorized star charts and even dragged my dad to a program at the Miraikan."

"What stopped you?"

"Finding out how sick you got when you first went into space." After a moment, her shoulders slumped. "That, and my parents."

"They pressured you a lot?"

She nodded. "They wanted me to focus on something practical, which meant following one of their paths. But I don't have a passion for economics like my mother, and I know I don't want a career in business either."

"So what do you want to do?"

She ducked her head forward. "Haven't figured that part out yet. How about you?"

"You'd laugh."

"You don't have to tell me, but... I swear I won't laugh."

Naeb took in a deep breath. "I talk about all this Disney stuff because I want to be an Imagineer. That's part of the reason I love spending time here, I want to see how people like Kayaba build their worlds. One day, I want to do the same thing in the real world."

"I'm guessing it's not an easy job to get."

"It's not as tough as, say, becoming an astronaut, but it's not walk in the park either. No pun intended."

"Still, it sounds like an amazing career!"

"Could you tell my dad that?" Naeb sighed. "Three generations of doctors and they want me to be number four. Never mind that I've got some offers to some great engineering and design schools. Smith College in the United States even offered me a full scholarship to study art or engineering. I'd hate every second of medical school. My dream is to create something that touches the lives of others. Imagine helping people through the most difficult of days, offering them a little escape from the stress of everyday life. That's what I want to make. The sort of thing I needed. And, from the sound of it, something you could use too."

"Something kind of like Sword Art Online?"

"It's something to do until you figure out what's next, at least."

"I never expected to feel this way about a video game, but I think I'd like to come back. To see if we could reach that twenty-fifth floor."

"Does this mean you're not giving your brother's NerveGear back to him?"

"If I need to, I'll get my own."

"They're not cheap. You must be pretty well off."

Asuna huffed and put a hand on her hip. "Or maybe I'd feel motivated to work hard and save money, so I could keep hunting monsters and having conversations with interesting people."

"I see. I hope you meet some eventually, then."

"Maybe I already have."

Her hand brushed over the grass again, but this time her fingers slipped past his. They exchanged a look.

"You shouldn't rush to judgment."

He had a point. But Asuna had never met anyone like Naeb before. At times it felt like a competition between her classmates for higher test scores and eventually greater prestige. Naeb cared about none of that. He cared little for clearing dungeons first nor his rank in class. He wanted to make the world a better place and to help others. She wanted to see where that desire would take him, how he'd change the world for the better.

"First impressions are important, but I'll have a year to decide whether or not I'm right."

For the first time since they'd met, Naeb's smile faded. "Asuna, it'll be a lot of fun to meet up and all, but... you never know. I might not be quite what you're expecting offline."

"My brother told me there are parts of ourselves we never want to show." Without realizing it, her thumb rubbed against the base of her ring finger. "Maybe that's true. But I don't think discovering a different side of someone isn't bad. Who knows, what you find might make you like someone even more. That's why... I think it would be nice to meet the real you, Naeb."

It was his turn to blush now, and Asuna realized with horror the game not only registered the embarrassment but seemed to exaggerate it as well.

"Even if I'm not nearly this handsome in real life?"

She shrugged. "You don't even know that I'm really a girl, do you?"

"In that case, I'll tell you the truth." Naeb's smile melted. He closed his eyes, took in a sharp breath. "My hair's not really silver. It's blue."

"Oh. In that case forget everything I said earlier, the guild's off."

Neither of them could hold back their laughter after that.

"You two rested up yet?" Diavel asked a short time later as he approached, Takaharu in tow. "The opening ceremony's supposed to start in a little while. I figured we could head back into town, try to get good seats."

"Sure." Asuna got back to her feet and walked toward them. She'd taken only a few steps when she realized Naeb hadn't joined her. Instead, he'd fallen to one knee as he tried to get up, fingers pressed against his temple.

"Naeb?"

He waved them off. "I... I'm fine. I think. Just felt really dizzy all of the sudden." He rose to his feet, then plunged forward after his first step. Asuna barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Okay, I get it. You're razzing me," Diavel said. "Very funny, but you-"

"No." Naeb's voice was strained now, breaking up like a bad cell phone connection. "Something's wrong... trouble controlling... interference..."

The other two ran to his side, flanking Asuna. All three traded looks of concern.

"Did anything like this happen in the beta?"

Diavel shook his head. "Normally you'd just log out. This is..."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Takaharu said. The look on his face suggested he wasn't so sure.

"Bet my mom's just upset I've been playing so long," Naeb said, his voice clear once again. "I bet she's trying to unhook-"

He never finished the sentence. Instead, he threw his head back and let out a loud, agonized scream. The static returned. For a moment, a second, higher pitched voice screamed in unison with Naeb. His hand clamped onto Asuna's. Their eyes met. He started to say something, but no words came out. He froze like a statue then started to glow. An instant later, he shattered into polygons just like the boar, leaving Asuna's arms empty.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Takaharu shivered. "That scream..."

"P-probably just a malfunction. Let's get back to the Town of Beginnings, I'm sure he'll respawn in no time."

They returned to the Town of Beginnings, weaved their way through the streets. They ignored murmurs about the missing logout button and the increased panic that drove them. Finally, they arrived at the building that housed the Chamber of Resurrection.

However, they didn't see the large altar that Diavel told them to expect. Instead, they saw a massive stone monument. The green marble looked black from most angles, sucking in all the light around it like a black hole. Carved into the surface were ten thousand names. They found Naeb's name there, the only one with a line cut across it. As they watched, lines obliterated three more names. It was only a short time later that Kayaba made his announcement and they learned the significance of what they'd seen.

Naeb was the first victim of Sword Art Online.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for the delays on this chapter. I'm happy to report I've got the next few installments in at least a draft zero form, so I hope to reduce the delays between chapters going forward. 
> 
> There's not a lot of Yuuki here, but I wanted to tell the story of Naeb and how it will inform Asuna's journey going forward. The idea that someone could have disconnected the NerveGear even before Kayaba's announcement is a horrific thought and underscores the seriousness of the situation. I came to like Naeb as I developed him and following through was a difficult decision for me. But his fate will have a huge impact on Asuna going forward. 
> 
> I'll close the A/N by reassuring you that Chapter Four will be all Asuna and Yuuki, and those of you familiar with the light novels might have a good idea of what's going to happen next, though as always I've got a few twists and turns to keep you guessing.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, questions and critiques are always welcome! I tried a few different things with the narrative. Hopefully they worked, or at least didn't derail things too badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find the source of the mysterious smell permeating town, Asuna and Yuuki get their first quest as a team. But the forest that awaits them is anything but easy, and that's only the beginning of the complications that lie ahead...

 

"This doesn't seem right."

Yuuki stopped, her hand just shy of the door in front of them. "Huh?"

"We can't just barge in."

"People do it all the time!"

"But this is someone's home! I doubt they want us coming in without knocking first."

They'd tracked the smell of food to a quaint cottage at the edge of town. Everything from the rough hewn stone walls and thatched roof to the window planter boxes filled with brightly colored flowers lent the house a rustic and inviting feel. Though the architectural styles were completely different, the atmosphere it projected reminded her of a certain white house in Hodogaya-ku.

"This is perfectly normal in a game. Remember when you said you'd mostly played a lot of Tetris?"

Asuna folded her arms over her chest. "Are you going to bring that up every time we disagree about something?"

"Yes," Yuuki replied with a giggle. "Walking into people's homes is totally normal in RPGs! In some you could even open up treasure chests and throw pots on the ground to see if there were items hidden inside."

Asuna wagged her finger. "That's called theft and vandalism."

"No one's gonna arrest us."

"It's the principle of the thing!"

They'd keep arguing like this all day, so Yuuki changed up her tactics. She spun around and slouched, then pulled in her shoulders to appear even smaller than usual. Her eyes widened, lower lip jutted out. She tapped two fingers together timidly, her voice barely a whisper when she spoke again. "But Miss Asuna, you _promised_ you'd buy me lunch. Nowhere else in town sells food, and I'm starting to feel so hungry..."

"I'm not sure what's more dangerous, your sword or those puppy dog eyes."

"Are they working?"

Asuna sighed. "Open the door."

As soon as the door opened, the smell assaulted them, potent enough now to detect the fine details of citrus, cayenne and ginger. Shichimi Togarashi, it had to be! The interior felt cozy rather than cramped. A few pieces of furniture, a handful of tasteful decorations on the wall and the hutch by the dining room, nothing too fancy. The kitchen was separated from the living room by only a counter top, and they could easily see the stove and the large stock pot that simmered on top. A middle aged woman with dark circles around her stirred, not even stopping when she regarded the two with a weary expression.

"Hail and well met, young adventurers."

Yuuki playfully jabbed an elbow into Asuna's side. "See? Told ya she wouldn't mind!"

"Doesn't make it any less weird."

"Bet the smell was a hint to lure us here. There's gotta be something here!"

"Like the food?"

"You must be tired from your journey. I wish I could offer you more than a cup of water, but I fear I have nothing to spare at the moment."

"Huh?" Asuna took a step forward and pointed at the pot. "You've got a giant pot of soup right there!"

"Yeah! What's the deal?"

The woman stared at them with a blank expression. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Hail and well met, young adventurers. You must be tired from your journey. I wish I could offer you more than a cup of water, but I fear I have nothing to spare at the moment."

Asuna frowned. "We broke her. Told you coming in here was a bad idea."

"Huh. Merida said one weak part of the game was that the AIs were kinda limited, so they can only accept a few different answers."

"Hail and well met, young adventurers..."

"So what do we do?" Asuna asked.

"...I wish I could offer you more..."

"I dunno. Are you thirsty?"

"Not particularly."

"...nothing to spare..."

"Maybe we need to say yes to trigger whatever happens next."

"It's worth a shot."

Yuuki turned back to the woman. "Water would be wonderful. Thank you!"

That did the trick. The woman walked away from the pot and ambled to a nearby water jug, then poured it into two tin cups then sat them on the dining room table. With a shrug, Yuuki sat down. Asuna joined her on the opposite side. Both took a sip, then looked back expectantly to the woman. She was tending the soup again, not even looking at them now.

Asuna leaned back in her chair. "So... nice weather we've been having lately, huh?"

Stir.

"Do you get many adventurers in this town?"

Stir.

"The, um, water is really nice."

Stir.

"Have you lived here long?"

Stir.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Asuna pointed at the simmering soup. "Look, can we have some of that soup? It smells amazing."

Still more stirring.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Asuna drummed her fingers on the table, then looked to Yuuki. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Use the puppy dog eyes."

"I doubt that would work on an AI." She watched the woman a moment. "Pretty weird they lured us here for cups of water that don't even give any stat buffs."

They continued to sip and the woman continued to stir, an awkward silence falling over the little house. It was broken not by the owner nor either Asuna or Yuuki, but by someone behind a nearby closed door. It began with one cough, then several in a row before degenerating into a fit of hacking and wheezing.

The woman finally reacted. Her shoulders slumped as she took in a halting breath, as though fighting back tears. The moment passed and she returned her attention to the pot, though her posture was still pained.

"That must be her child," Asuna whispered.

Yuuki barely heard her. That sound and the woman's reaction pulled her thoughts away from the home, away from Aincrad completely. Instead of the comfort of the living room she saw plain white walls, the aroma of food replaced by faint traces of bleach. She remembered the same expression on the thin woman who sat by her bedside, clutching a leatherbound book in one hand, a necklace in the other. She spoke, though not to Yuuki.

_...Pray for us sinners, Now and at the hour of our death..._

"Yuuki?"

Asuna's voice pulled her back to the present. She'd been gripping the tin cup hard enough for an item durability warning to pop up. Asuna's hand stretched out across the table, as if reaching for her. She kept it there a moment before pulling it away. The look of concern remained in place, however.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Yuuki looked back to the NPC, as much to avoid Asuna's questioning gaze as anything else. Now, a golden question mark appeared over her head.

"Are you okay miss?"

The question mark over the woman's head vanished. "I fear not. You see, my daughter has taken ill and her condition has only grown worse over the past few days. She's been unable to leave her bed since yesterday."

Yuuki shuddered. _A little too close to home._

"I... I'm so sorry," was the only response she could manage.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"The shopkeeper has given me medicine, but the fever still hasn't broken and her coughing has gotten worse. I... I fear there's little more I can do than ease her suffering. I wanted to make her favorite food, but she hasn't eaten a bit of it." She paused. "The town elder has heard of a cure, but it's too difficult to acquire."

"Where is it?"

"In the field west of town lies a forest. Within it are monsters known as Little Nepenthes. If you can find one with a flower atop its head and recover that flower, the blossom can be ground into a tonic to cure almost any illness. But the forest is overrun and it's far too dangerous for me to venture into." Then she looked up, a look of hope lighting up behind her eyes. "But perhaps you adventurers would have better luck! I couldn't offer you any money, but I do have a blade that's been passed down in our family for generations."

As soon as she finished speaking, a box popped up in Yuuki's display.

<<DO YOU ACCEPT THIS QUEST?>>

Yuuki didn't even look at Asuna before pushing the accept button.

"We'll find it. I promise!"

 

-===-

 

"You could have asked me."

The question came as a relief to Yuuki, despite the annoyance woven into each word. From the moment she accepted the quest, Asuna lingered behind her, stomping her way through town. Yuuki's attempts at casual conversation were deflected with a glower or Asuna refusing to meet her gaze. Only now, as they reached the edge of the town, did she break her silence.

Yuuki turned around with hands clasped behind her back. _Keep steady. Smile._ The smile didn't feel right. Not in this situation. The toe of one boot dug into the ground. She tried to keep from frowning. She failed.

"This is something I need to do. You can wait in town for me if you like." Her head ducked forward, eyes darting away to keep from meeting Asuna's. "Or... you could go back to the Town of Beginnings now. You've got the healing items and you're way stronger than when you were in the labyrinth."

 _You don't need me._ She couldn't bring herself to utter those words, true though they might have been. She didn't want to push the fencer any further. The prospect of parting ways with Asuna caused an uncomfortable tightness in her chest, one that Yuuki didn't understand. Asuna was only the second person in Aincrad to know her name. She kept everyone at arm's length. _For their own good_ , she told herself. Her life, as long as it lasted, would be for the benefit of the other players. She couldn't waste time on anything else.

Then she stumbled across Asuna in the labyrinth and all her plans fell by the wayside.

 _We're all going to die anyway, so what does it matter?_ She'd asked herself a similar question so many times, but hearing it from Asuna jabbed dozens of tiny needles into her heart. The feeling only worsened the more time they spent together and the more sides she saw to the fencer. Intelligent. Talented. Interesting. Compassionate.

And pretty. Ridiculously pretty. If she wasn't careful, Asuna would eventually notice how her gaze lingered.

"I would have said yes?"

"H-huh?"

"If you'd asked me," Asuna said. "I would have agreed to go."

Yuuki was crestfallen. "D-Does this mean you're not going?"

Asuna took in a deep breath. "Of course I'm going with you! That woman said the creatures are dangerous. I can't let you fight them alone, not after everything you've done for me."

"Oh."

"Besides..." Asuna's voice finally softened. "This is important to you, isn't it? Not just because of the sword either. I understand that. It wouldn't feel right to let her daughter suffer, even if they are just programs."

"R-right."

"But next time? Ask me first. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but... let's just say I don't like other people choosing a path for me."

 _There's going to be a next time!_ "It won't happen again, I promise!" It was almost enough to make Yuuki jump for joy. As it was, her heart beat a little faster when Asuna fell in step beside her and the pair left the town side by side. They found a dirt path that led to the forest and officially began the journey.

"Um, Yuuki?" Asuna asked. "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"I think maybe I've taught you about as much as I can about the game. You'd probably need to talk to a beta tester to learn more!"

"It's not about that. It's something else you mentioned." Asuna worked her fingers through her long hair, pushing several strands behind her shoulder. "You told me you signed into Sword Art Online as a favor to your friend... I think you called her Merida?"

"Yeah." The bubbly tone left Yuuki's voice.

"So you weren't supposed to be here either, then."

"Guess you could say that."

"It was the same way with me and my brother." Asuna's voice grew quieter. "Do you worry about your friend?"

For an instant, Yuuki's eyes went wide. _She can't know, can she?_ "What do you mean?"

"If things turned out differently, they'd be here instead of us. I worry sometimes that my brother feels guilty."

"If your brother's anything like Merida, I bet he does. But I'm happy things turned out like they did." Yuuki took in a deep breath. "I'm carrying the burden for her. Being able to help a friend is really important to me."

"I guess so." Asuna finally managed a smile. "Merida is lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Yuuki's cheeks were burning now. "Awww, that's not true. Way I see it, I'm the lucky one. Merida's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Her determination really inspired me."

"How long have you known her for?" Asuna stopped, blinked a few times. "Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't pry."

"Nah, it's okay. I like talking about my friends!" Before she could say another word, however, she thought back to Asuna's earlier question, about being worried. She took in a sharp breath. "Have you ever heard of a game called Serene Garden?"

"I mainly played Tetris, remember?"

"Right." _Thank goodness, she doesn't know what it is._ "That's where I first met Merida. She played in the Sword Art Online beta test and met the people she asked me to look for. That's when the delay hit."

"I remember Kouichirou talking about that. Well, he told my father about it at dinner one night while trying to pitch him on investing in Sword Art Online. He didn't go into detail, but there was some kind of really bad crash?"

Yuuki nodded. "Merida was really upset. The game missed its release date and got delayed for over a year. By the time the game was ready to launch..." She trailed off briefly. If she explained _why_ Merida needed her to venture into the game, she might start asking other questions. "...for a couple of different reasons, she wasn't able to play. But she didn't know anyone in her guild outside of the game, so that's why she asked me to log in for her."

"Oh, I see."

Yuuki was eager to change the subject now. "Um, you said your brother was trying to get your dad to invest in SAO? I didn't know there was a crowd funding campaign."

"It was something like that, yeah." Asuna looked ahead. "I think I see the forest just ahead. We should get ready."

The swordswoman beamed, patted the hilt of her blade. "You don't need to worry, Asuna. We're pretty strong now! Besides, they're called Little Nepenthes. How bad can they be?"

 

-===-

 

 

Screams echoed through the forest, heralding Asuna and Yuuki bolting out of the forest. A gigantic plant monster stalked them, skittering across the ground on exposed roots that served as legs. Two branch-like arms extended to either side, ending in leaves sharp as razor blades. The creature had no visible eyes, nose or ears, but an all too human mouth gaped open near the top of its body, a sickly green ooze dribbling out of one corner.

"Why would you call that little?!" Asuna cried as they fled.

 

-===-

 

 

"Nice to know what will be haunting my nightmares for the next week."

"Mine too," Yuuki managed between gasps. "The name doesn't paint the right picture at all!"

Horrific though the monster's design was, it had also became their salvation. The creators opted for fear over function, and the root-like legs it ran on couldn't match the stride of a human, particularly one fueled by mortal terror. Though it gave up the chase, the Nepenthe turned back and fixed them with an eyeless stare before sulking back behind the tree line.

"If we're going to get that flower, we need a better strategy," Asuna said.

"We know a little bit about how it attacks, we should start there."

Yuuki began to draw attack patterns and rough forest layouts in the dirt. Asuna joined her, scratching out a few of Yuuki's ideas and applying her own. The pair got so invested in the impromptu strategy session that they failed to notice the arrival of the other player until his slow clapping broke the silence.

"That was impressive, both of you. I've never seen anyone run quite that fast in the game before."

They spun around, both hands going to the hilts of their swords. The stranger stood a little taller than both of them, lean and dressed in light armor, a broadsword at his side and a shield strapped to one arm. He lifted both hands into the air in a gesture of peace, but Asuna still felt uneasy.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm guessing you two were at the house in Horunka?"

She checked the cursor above his head first. Green. Naeb told her any actions taken against a fellow player would turn the icon orange. Even though she saw green, it didn't allay her concerns. Something about the way he carried himself, maybe. Or perhaps it was his monotone voice or the expression on his face that looked like he smelled something putrid. She wanted to tell him to go away.

If Yuuki shared her suspicions of the stranger, she didn't tip her hand. Instead, she flashed that omnipresent smile and nodded. "Yep! You on the same quest?"

He shook his head, patted the scabbard at his side. "Already finished the Anneal Blade quest myself, but I've been hanging out in case other people need a hand. The sword's only good for one handed sword users like us."

He turned his attention to Asuna next. "I've heard there's some good random drops in the labyrinth, though. That'll help you get powered up too."

"Thanks," Asuna's tone didn't match the words.

"My pleasure." His voice remained even and emotionless, and even though he smiled it was broad and exaggerated, like he'd only just learned to do it. "If it helps, I could join you in the forest. The Nepenthes are easier to handle the more people you have with you."

"That would be--" Yuuki began, but was cut off as Asuna grabbed her arm and yanked her away.

"Could we have a moment to talk about it?"

"Of course. Take your time."

Asuna guided Yuuki away then leaned in close. "There's something weird about this guy, Yuuki. I don't think we can trust him."

Yuuki's cheeks flushed for some reason. "I-I bet he's just shy, people handle it in different ways. One of my friends in my last game started stammering when we met girls. Though that was kinda cute in a weird way. It still happened with Merida after a while--"

"Yuuki. Focus."

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Well, I ran around and helped people. Maybe he's doing the same?"

"He doesn't seem the type."

"We should at least give him a chance."

Asuna sighed. "Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Okay, but _I_ think you're overreacting."

They broke up their conference and walked back over. "We'd love to team up with you! I'm Yuuki, and this is Asuna."

Finally, an emotion on the young man's face. He almost looked surprised at the introduction. "Name's Kopel. It's a pleasure to work with you. It might take a little while for us to find one of the Nepenthes with a flower, but they're good for experience and col. Both of those will help if you join in the battle against the boss of the first floor's labyrinth. There's a meeting about that coming up soon, if you hadn't heard."

"We have," Yuuki replied. "I'd love to buy a little more gear before then."

"Then this is the side quest for you." Even his excited pronouncements were devoid of any emotion. "As you guys already found out, they won't pursue much past the tree line."

"Any tips on fighting them?" Yuuki asked.

"The mouths look scary but it's an easy attack to dodge. You've got to look out for the arms, especially those blades on the end. If you keep sticking and moving, they struggle to hit you. Pretty easy stuff." He paused, tilted his head to the side."But if either of you see one with what looks like a fruit on its head, let me know. They can be trouble."

"Thanks for all the intel!"

He nodded. "I'll take the point since I have experience with these things." He started to walk down the path then looked back at us. "So, were you two friends offline?"

Yuuki spoke up before Asuna could even think about an answer. "No, we just became friends today!"

 _We're not friends,_ Asuna wanted to respond. She'd spent the better part of two weeks avoiding people, avoiding getting hurt again. She intended to repay the debt she owed Yuuki, then she could part ways with her.

But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Not in the face of that dazzling smile.

"Did you have any friends in game?" Asuna asked instead.

Kopel shrugged. "I was always a solo player before. But I've met up with some people here who want to form a guild of sorts, and they said I might have a place in it."

"That's great! It's always nice to make new friends, isn't it?"

"When your life is on the line, guilds are protection and power." He regarded them with that same emotionless expression. "You should probably think of joining one before it's too late. Never know when it'll make the difference between life and death."

As they pressed forward, Asuna replayed his words over and over again. Something about them made her even more nervous than before.

 

-===-

 

Something was wrong.

To Asuna's surprise, it didn't involve Kopel. Instead, the young man proved true to his word, offering them strategies to slay the first few Nepenthes they came across with ease. Even more surprising, after the first battle he started warming up to the pair. A lot of that credit Asuna put squarely at the feet of Yuuki. Her enthusiasm and kind nature were infectious, and even the morose Kopel couldn't resist. Maybe she was wrong about him after all.

Instead, the problem was the Little Nepenthes. Specifically, the lack of them. After those first few encounters they were nowhere to be seen. According to Kopel the frequency of spawning should have increased the further they ventured into the forest. Yet their experience went the opposite direction, with fewer and fewer of the beasts appearing. They hadn't seen a single one in the last ten minutes.

The mystery only deepened when Yuuki stumbled, quite literally, on a pile of col and items strewn across the forest floor. They were the sorts of things the Little Nepenthes had been dropping, left in neat piles at almost regular intervals.

"Someone else is hunting them?" Asuna asked.

"If that was the case, then we would've heard the fighting."

"Could someone have snuck up on them?"

"Since they don't have eyes, the hiding skill doesn't work on them. I learned that the hard way, they almost killed me on my first day in the game. Besides, there would have still been a fight... unless someone did a one shot kill on these guys. No player could be nearly that strong this early in the game. Unless..." He trailed off, a look of horror on his face.

"Unless maybe another monster attacked them?"

Asuna winced. "Please don't say that. I'd rather not meet the enemy that could kill those things in one hit."

They pressed forward and Kopel drew closer to them, constantly looking over his shoulder. Even the slightest rustling of leaves made him spin around, as though he expected a Little Nepenthe (or something worse) to come bursting out of the shadows. However, the woods remained quiet, filled with nothing other than more loot piles.

"It wasn't like this in the beta. It's never been like this before." Kopel stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide. "He's here."

"He?"

The color drained from his face. "He _said_ he'd be watching. To make sure I stayed true to my word." He looked to Asuna and Yuuki, at first unable to say anything more. “We... we need to run. If he's here--”

The branches of the tree above them shook violently. A handful of leaves fluttered to the ground.

A Little Nepenthe burst from the opposite side of the forest with a bellowing roar, with what looked like small pieces of metal buried in its body. There, dangling from its head, was the red fruit that Kopel told them about.

"Look out!" Yuuki jumped to the side to avoid its charge. Asuna was a half step slower, and one of the bladed leaves on its arm-branches sliced her as it barreled past. Her HP bar only inched down and she drew her blade. The Nepenthe stood behind them, Kopel between them and the new enemy. The swordsman drew his Anneal Blade, his chest heaving with panic.

"Kopel! What do we need to do to avoid that trap?" Asuna asked.

He peered back at them, a sad look on his eyes.

"I'm sorry. He needs more of these swords. I don't have a choice." He turned back to the Nepenthe. "Only one of us gets to escape."

The realization dawned on Asuna too late. Kopel hadn't been scared of the Nepenthes. He'd been scared of whatever, _whoever_ put him up to setting the trap. Who that might have been, she'd never know. For Kopel charged his blade and attacked the fruit with a Horizontal sword art. It burst the fruit open, filling the air with a foul smelling pollen. As soon as he could move, he ran away from the battle, into the dense forests.

The enraged Nepenthe let out a horrifying scream. Then a second joined in, then another, another, another, until the previous calm of the forest was broken by a choir of the monsters. They started to pour into the clearing from all directions, filling the area with a small army of the monsters. Every avenue of escape was blocked as the Nepenthes surrounded them. Asuna started to count, but gave up when she reached two dozen.

"Hey Asuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I doubted you about Kopel. Next time, I'm gonna listen to you."

"It's a start," Asuna said. But as the monsters drew closer, she could only shake her head as she drew her rapier.

There wouldn't be a next time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank Crowthorne from fanfiction.net for beta reading this chapter! It's such an enormous help. 
> 
> I had to give y'all a little more humor after all the angst of the past few chapters, and we even have the first whispers of shippy-ness! I've also had a few people ask about how and when this story diverges from the familiar SAO story and you can see the first few hints here. But now that Asuna and Yuuki's relationship in this story has been established, expect a few hard rights coming in the next few chapters. I can't wait to share with everyone what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a life or death battle against the Nepenthes, Asuna and Yuuki are put to the ultimate test. And even if they survive, what does the future hold for them?

_"There's no easy way to tell you this."_

Yuuki tightened the grip on her sword. Breath came in ragged waves. Another sword skill. Another Nepenthe shattered. Like a hydra, two more took its place. Health bar half depleted. No healing items left. No hope.

_"We won't abandon hope yet."_

Where did one of the monsters end and the next begin? Just a single roiling mass of plant matter now. Horrifying mouths snapped. Sharp leaves bit into their flesh. Glittery clouds of red sprayed out. It incited the Nepenthes like sharks in a feeding frenzy.

_"Try to make the most of the time you have."_

"Sorry I dragged you into this, Asuna."

"Apologize... after we... get back... to the village." Asuna's reply came between gasps. She struggled to hold her fighting stance. Her rapier shook between attacks.

_"God will never give you more than you can handle."_

Amid the sea of green Yuuki saw a flash of red. The flower. Of course. She almost laughed. Too busy. She hacked. She slashed. The Nepenthes counterattacked. Her health ticked downward. A trickle of sweat rolled down her brow. The air suddenly felt warmer.

_"Maybe somewhere in that game, you'll find something to inspire you!"_

Between the strikes and parries, she thought of Asuna's smile. The first time she saw it, it washed over her like the first rays of sunshine after a thunderstorm. For a moment she forgot about Aincrad, even forgot what awaited her if she managed to log out. She longed to see it once more.

Asuna deserved a better fate than dying in this forest, than losing to this game. Her parents, her brother, the legions of friends doubtlessly awaiting her in the real world, they needed to see her again. The world needed her brilliant light. Her smile.

And Asuna hadn't signed into Sword Art Online with a death sentence already hanging over her.

_"You make everyone else happy, sis. But one day you'll find something that brings you joy. And when you do? Promise me you'll never let it go, no matter what!"_

She'd made that promise to Aiko a few days before she logged into Sword Art Online.

A promise she'd have to break now.

_I've always wondered why I was born,_ Yuuki thought. _If I can trade the time I have left to save someone... to save Asuna... maybe that's the answer I've been looking for._

Another leaf raked her side. Klaxons sounded. Her HP slipped into the red. They couldn't win.

They didn't need to. Not now.

She only needed to clear a path.

"Asuna! I... I'm gonna make an opening for you! Once I do--"

"No!"

"I'm not going to make it. Let me do this for you, please. You have a chance..."

But the alarms went silent. Her health bar shot back up into the green.

Asuna tossed a spent healing crystal aside.

"I won't leave you!" Fear and sadness clung to every word. "I... I can't lose you too!"

That response coursed through Yuuki like a shot of adrenaline. The whole forest turned red.

Defeating the Nepenthes still seemed impossible. But if Asuna refused to leave, then she'd do the impossible.

She became a blur, chaining together sword skills and regular strikes. She turned her attention to the next monster before the previous one even finished shattering. Everything slowed down. She sidestepped and pirouetted around their strikes, then lashed out with her blade and pierced their defenses. Asuna almost matched her speed, rapier darting out like the needle of a sewing machine. Sweat beaded on Yuuki's forehead. The cries of the Nepnethes pitched higher. They almost sounded panicked.

"We're gonna win! Then we're gonna beat this game together," she cried out between strikes. "I won't let anything happen to you!"

The swarm thinned, though a ring of the monsters still surrounded them. Their movements grew more frantic than before. The warmth Yuuki felt earlier turned to oppressive heat now. At the same time, she picked up on a strange acrid smell in the air. As she slashed through another Nepenthe, she saw another flash of color at the edge of the mob. Not another flower, however. Something bright, like--

It struck her all at once. The piles of items. The absence of the monster when they first arrived. The heat. The smell.

"Asuna! Something's setting them on fire!"

Within seconds it drew closer, flames licking the air and igniting the monsters at the rear of the mob. It washed over the Nepenthes like a fiery tide, slowly feasting on their HP bars. The rapid spread and slow demise of the Nepenthes meant a blazing ring formed around Yuuki and Asuna, creeping inward. And soon, it would engulf them as well.

"Attack one point!" Asuna cried out, spinning to fight side by side instead of back to back.

Yuuki slashed. The fire drew closer. Slash. Closer. Closer.

But as the flames arced onto the nearest Nepenthe, the suffocating heat dissipated. Cold air swirled around them, frigid enough to make Yuuki shiver despite the flames mere feet away. Between the flames and the strikes from the two swordswomen, the mob lasted only a few minutes longer. A cloud of polygons filled the air, and only Asuna and Yuuki remained in the forest.

At first, neither of them moved. Yuuki tried to catch her breath, to calm her nerves and steady her shaking hands. The reality crept over her, and she dropped her sword and spun to face Asuna, her arms spread wide.

"We did it!"

She only just stopped herself from throwing her arms around the fencer and pulling her into a tight hug. Then she remembered she tried to hold Asuna's hand back in the town, how she'd pulled away. Instead, Yuuki stood awkwardly for a few seconds, then took a step back and rubbed the back of her neck.

"We did, thanks to you."

And when Asuna spoke, she graced Yuuki with her wonderful smile. That alone almost made the whole battle worth it.

"You were pretty awesome too. And that fire helped a bunch too."

"Where did that come from anyway?"

"Maybe something to do with the event? Like a way to make sure you get the flower."

Yuuki blanched. "Wait, the flower! I hope it didn't get burned!"

She dashed away, looking over a pile of loot that might've made a dragon envious. She found one with a bright red flower lying atop it and scooped it into her hands.

"I found it! We can save the little girl in Horunka now. _And_ get some major upgrades!"

But Asuna didn't answer. Instead, she'd turned her attention to the top of one of the nearby trees, the branches there shaking.

"What is it?"

"I was probably just seeing things, but..." Asuna shook her head. "For a split second, I could've sworn I saw the outline of a person in that tree."

-===-

Asuna froze when she saw the twinkling red particles drifting to the bottom of the bowl. For a few horrible seconds, she was back in that field, surrounded by the razor-sharp leaves with no hope of escape. She took in a deep breath, ran her fingers along the countertop. The rough-hewn texture of the wood grounded her and brought her back into the moment. When the NPC added water to the mixture, the tension mercifully faded.

"Is it gonna be enough?" Yuuki fidgeted with her hands, attention locked on the tincture.

"According to the elder, a single flower will be more than enough."

Amid all the col and items they gathered from the forest, they'd found only one of the flowers. It strengthened their theory that the mysterious flames were part of the event. They picked up the remaining items then spent a few minutes to look for the mysterious figure she'd seen in the trees. At first, she wondered if it had been Kopel, watching over the trap he'd sprung. But they appeared to be the only two living things left in the forest, at least until the Nepenthes respawned. They made their way back to Horunka with relative ease and returned to the NPC's house. They found the girl's mother there, still stirring the udon with the alluring aroma that initially drew them in.

"Thank you again for taking such an extraordinary risk for the sake of a stranger. If not for you, I might have lost my dear Agatha."

_Agatha._ She'd never mentioned the little girls' name before. But the NPC felt different from their earlier encounter. Gone was the mechanical speech and repeated lines from before. Their conversation flowed more naturally now. Her movements too felt more lifelike than before. Asuna found it easier to believe that the mother and her child were real people and residents of the world of Aincrad.

Still, they _were_ programs, lines of code that would repeat the same speech to every player that took on this quest. The writer and animators just did better work for this sequence. The second she and Yuuki walked out the door, the woman and her daughter would effectively cease to exist. Yet Yuuki seemed more nervous than at any point against the swarming mob, her voice quavering as she spoke.

"We couldn't stand by and do nothing."

But they _could_ have done nothing. Couldn't they? Yet she couldn't fight off a twinge of relief at the woman's story. Perhaps Yuuki's investment in the story rubbed off on her.

"I'll need to give her the medicine now," the NPC said, pouring the mixture into a small cup. "Would the two of you like to come with me? I'm certain she'd want to offer her thanks to the heroes who saved her life."

"Um..." Yuuki shrunk away from her. Her eyes darted to Asuna, back to the mother, then to the ground. "We, um, wouldn't want to be a bother."

"I don't mind if you don't, Yuuki." Asuna smiled. This mattered to Yuuki. The least she could do was let her see it through to the conclusion. "We went through so much to get that flower, we should make sure everything turns out well, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess you're right."

They followed behind the NPC into the bedroom. The little girl-- Agatha lay atop the bed swaddled in blankets. She was young, no older than eight, with curly red hair and a face full of freckles. However, dark circles ringed her eyes and there was a pallor to her cheeks. Her head shook as she lifted it to look at them, attention immediately focused on the strangers.

"Mama? Who are they?"

"These brave warriors brought medicine from deep within the forest for you."

The girl stared in awe. Then she began to cough, a fit that made her entire body shake.

Something dug into Asuna's arm. She turned to see Yuuki close beside her, hand clenched around her forearm like a vice.

"There there," the NPC said and brushed the mop of curls away from her face, then gave her the mug. Agatha drank it dutifully, and immediately color returned to her face. A mist of sparkles appeared over her head as the dark circles around her eyes also faded.

"Thank goodness, it worked!"

"I'm feeling much better, mama!" She looked to Asuna and Yuuki. Even more than her mother, the little girl felt real. With the signs of illness gone, she spoke with a liveliness that felt real. Verisimilitude, Yuuki called it earlier. It sounded like a word Naeb would've used too.

"I'm glad it helped, Agatha."

"Thank you, sis!"

"We were happy to help. Though the truth is that most of the credit should go to--"

But when she turned to point at Yuuki, she had already left the room.

-===-

"Yuuki?"

She stood in the corner of the living room. Even when she heard her name, she didn't turn to look. Instead, she waved a hand in the air.

"I'll be fine. I just... need a minute."

The words came out choked, ragged. The pain in her voice hit Asuna like a punch to the gut, hurting worse than anything the Nepenthes did. The warrior had vanished, replaced by a girl every bit as scared and vulnerable as Asuna herself. She took a tentative step forward.

"Did you need to be alone?"

When she said nothing in reply, Asuna moved closer. Though Yuuki tried to hide it, she recognized the ways her shoulders trembled, the unevenness of her breaths. She'd been crying since she stepped out of that bedroom. Asuna started to speak but the words caught in her thought. Memories of her mother's reaction to Asuna's sympathy bubbled to the surface. Surely Yuuki wouldn't lash out at her in the same way, but the fear remained nonetheless. And she wasn't entirely sure how to offer her comfort. She'd never been close to any of her classmates, never connected with them or anyone else on a deeper personal level.

Not until Naeb.

She liked Yuuki in spite of herself. She enjoyed her company and envied her easy smile and unflappable attitude. Their time together lifted a little of the terrible burden she'd carried for the past few weeks. Yet every memory screamed at her to keep her distance. To make a friend in this game meant running the risk of losing them. Better to follow her mother's example. Remain stoic. Close herself off from everyone. Keep the pain at bay.

But then another memory burst forth: Yuuki staring down the Nepenthes, offering to cut a path through them so Asuna could escape.

She'd been willing to die for her.

She owed her this much, if not far more.

Her hand inched forward, fingers grazing the back of Yuuki's hands before closing around it with a gentle squeeze. Yuuki jolted in surprise, then finally turned around. Tears streamed down her face, but she still managed a weak smile.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong," Asuna said. "We haven't known each other long, so I don't expect you to trust me."

She took in a deep breath. "But you don't have to face it alone, either. I'm here for you, even if you just need someone by your side or a shoulder to cry on."

"I... I can't ask you for that."

"You didn't have to," Asuna replied. "I offered it first."

Yuuki's lower lip started to tremble. "I... I'm really glad I found you in that labyrinth."

"I'm glad you did too."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Asuna rubbed the back of Yuuki's hand with her thumb. Like everything else in Aincrad, her hand wasn't really there. Everything, from the weight of her sword to the taste of the bread, was code. Ones and zeroes in a computer mainframe. But the warmth of Yuuki's hand in hers belied that, an anchor to reality in a world of illusions. She drew closer and fought the urge to wrap her free hand around her and pull her into a gentle hug. That felt too familiar, too presumptuous.

After a moment, Yuuki wiped away her tears and spoke.

"I... was sick a lot when I was her age. Really sick." She took in a halting breath before continuing. "My parents took me around to specialists all over the country, having my blood drawn and sitting in big scary machines. I spent days at a time in a hospital bed. Seeing Agatha... it brought back some of those memories.

"I'm sorry, that sounds terrible," Asuna replied. "Did any of it help?"

"They... eventually found out what was wrong."

"Did they--"

"I hope that Agatha didn't say something to offend either of you."

The NPC stood behind them, a concerned look on her face. Strange. She'd ignored them before, at least until they clued in on the right thing to ask. But now she reacted specifically to what just happened.

"N-no! Of course not," Yuuki replied. "I was just... surprised. That's all."

The woman nodded, then strode across the room to a cabinet on the far side. Had it always been there? Asuna could've sworn she saw a hutch in that same spot when they visited earlier. "I can't thank the two of you enough for all you've done. It's just been the two of us since my husband died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Asuna replied. To her surprise, she meant it too.

"He wasn't an adventurer, certainly nothing on the level the two of you, but he protected this village from invaders from the higher realms like his father and grandfather before him." She opened the cabinet. Within, a sword rested in an ornate stand. Not the black longsword that Kopel carried, the one he said he won for completing this quest. This blade was shorter, with a dark purple sheen to the metal and an elaborately engraved hilt. She took the sword from its stand and slid it into an equally impressive scabbard then walked back over. "He lost his life fighting alongside the Old Folk. One of them returned to tell me how valiantly he fought, and to return his sword to me."

She stopped in front of Yuuki and held the blade out to her.

"And now, I'd like you to have it."

"Me?" Yuuki shook her head. "I couldn't possibly--"

"Please. Agatha will never be able to wield such a sword, and it would do more good in your hands than sitting as an unused memento. I believe my husband would want you to have it, to protect all of Aincrad the way you protected my Agatha."

Yuuki bowed and finally accepted the sword. "In that case, I would be honored."

From where she stood next to Yuuki, Asuna read the system message as she took the blade. _Skofnung._ She'd never seen a name quite like it in Aincrad, unable to even guess the original language.

"I will forever be in your debt, brave adventurers. If there is anything else you need when you visit our humble village, you need only ask."

"Thank you very much, Miss."

"Please," the woman said and bowed to them both. "My name is Hazel."

"Thank you, Hazel." Yuuki looked back to Asuna. "We should probably be returning to the Town of Beginnings. Thank you for everything!"

But as Yuuki walked past, Asuna caught her shoulder.

"Hold on, Yuuki. Um, Mi-- Hazel?" Asuna bit her lower lip. "There's one other thing I'd like to ask before we go."

"Yes?"

Asuna's eyes darted to the kitchen, to the stove and its still simmering pot. "Could... we have something to eat before we leave?"

Hazel looked confused for a moment. Then, to Asuna's surprise, she laughed.

"Of course! Agatha and I would be honored if you stayed for dinner."

-===-

"I'm _still_ thinking about that udon."

"You too?" Yuuki giggled. "I wonder if Hazel would make it for us again when we go back to Horunka."

"You think she'll remember us?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, I mean. She's just a part of the game." Asuna paused and rubbed the back of her neck. "Right?"

Yuuki pondered the question a moment. Due to her illness, most of her experience with the outside world came through games and movies. Before Serene Garden, the closest thing she had to friends were the characters she met in those stories so investment in these worlds came easily. Agatha's condition made it even easier to relate. But during that second visit to the home, she never felt like they were talking to NPCs.

"She changed a lot when we got back, didn't she?" Yuuki frowned. "It's kinda weird."

"Not just kind of."

"And this isn't the same sword Kopel had, I'm sure of that."

"Now _there's_ a name I'd rather not think about again if I can help it. You think he managed to get away?"

"I hope so, even if he led us into that trap. Nobody deserves to die in this game." Yuuki paused, frowned. "Even if they're a dick."

Though she fought valiantly against it, that assessment made Asuna dissolve into a fit of giggles.

They'd run into a few random encounters on their way back to the Town of Beginnings, but a combination of their advanced levels, upgraded gear from the spoils of the Nepenthe battle and Yuuki's new sword made them minor inconveniences. Small talk marked most of the trip, which inevitably turned back to the udon. It would be hard to return to the bread rations after that meal.

It also let Yuuki avoid thinking about the one question that haunted her ever since the battle in the forest. Asuna had said something in the heat of the moment, something that let her start to piece together a little more of her story. When their conversation hit another lull, she steeled herself to finally broach the subject. She needed to know.

"H-Hey Asuna? Can I ask you something?" She shrank away, ducking her head. "You... don't have to answer if you don't want, but..."

"After everything you've done for me? The least I can do is answer a few questions."

She nodded and gulped down a deep breath. Her heart pounded as she searched for the right way to phrase it.

"When we were surrounded by the Nepenthes, you... you said you didn't want to lose me _too_." She stopped walking and turned to face Asuna. "What... what happened?"

As the silence stretched out, Yuuki debated breaking it by reminding Asuna she didn't need to answer. But the fencer finally did, her voice somber.

"When I first logged in, I... met someone. Totally by chance, just like we met. He taught me the basics of the game, and we got along well. Really well. We even talked about forming a guild. Maybe even meeting in real life someday. It sounds silly, we only knew each other a few hours. But..."

She trailed off, breath hitching as she fought off a sob. "Then he... died. Not in a battle. No warning at all. He just... fell to the ground and shattered. I... I think his family pulled off the NerveGear before they heard Kayaba's announcement."

Yuuki stared, the horror washing over her. Her friend never even knew what happened. Would other people make that decision the longer they remained in the game? Would someone make that decision for _her_ if Aiko-- No. Better not to think about that.

"I'm so sorry, Asuna."

"That's why I made the decision to never get close to anyone else in the game. It's why I went into that dungeon. I didn't have any hope left." She met Yuuki's gaze, then graced her with another dazzling smile. "Then you saved me. A couple of times, actually. And that helped me make a new decision. I'm going to keep fighting. For Naeb, and for everyone else we've lost in this game. And I'm going to do my best to make sure we don't lose anyone else."

She paused and tilted her head to the side. "Besides, I think _someone_ said we were going to beat the game together. I'd hate to let her down."

That caused another blush. Wonderful. Why did Asuna have to be so damned charming?

"I... I'm sure you're gonna inspire a lot of people, Asuna!"

"It's going to take me a while to get used to that idea. My brother was always the one with the bright future ahead of him, the one destined for big things. Me? I always worried my parents saw me as a disappointment."

"Well, they shouldn't. You're smart, really talented in the game and a good person." Yuuki beamed. "I think you're pretty!"

Wait. That didn't come out right, did it? She'd meant to end that sentence with another word but it up and walked away on her.

Oh no. No no no. She. Said. That. Out. Loud. Forget warm, her face felt like the surface of the sun. Probably glowing bright red now too.

"I mean you're pretty awesome. Well, um, you _are_ pretty. That's obvious. But pretty awesome too. That's what I meant. Even though both of those things are true." She sighed, arms falling to her sides. "I'm just... gonna stop now."

Asuna giggled. "I appreciate the compliment, Yuuki. Both of them."

Somehow she survived the embarrassment and resumed the journey.

"Yuuki?" Asuna moved in closer to her. "I meant what I said back in Hazel's house. You don't have to do this alone. After you helped me, I'd be honored to help you too. Whatever you need."

"I know I need to take care of myself, but I don't want to give up what I've been doing, y'know? The people in this game need someone like Doraku."

"Maybe so." As they walked, Asuna opened her menu. Not wanting to read over her shoulder, Yuuki turned away. But an instant later an alert flashed in front of her eyes. She popped open her own menu.

<<ASUNA HAS SENT YOU A FRIEND REQUEST. ACCEPT?>>

"But some people need Yuuki too."

She clicked yes instantly.

"As long as you remember people need Asuna too," she said. "So you shouldn't do anything stupid again."

"Fair enough," Asuna replied. "But remember! Now that we're friends, I can keep an eye on you and make sure _you're_ not doing anything crazy either."

"H-Hey! That's cheating!"

The fencer smirked. "Yep."

She left it at that but managed to surprise Yuuki again by reaching out and taking hold of her hand once again. Though they kept the pace of a leisurely stroll, Yuuki's heart thumped like she'd just run wind sprints. Feeling weak in the knees always felt like an exaggerated cliche, but she wouldn't have been shocked if they gave out on her completely.

They strode into the Town of Beginnings without incident, however, and Yuuki looked fondly at her (yes she could finally say it) friend. By her own admission, Asuna walked out of this city a little over a day ago without hope, believing she'd never return. Yet return she did, with newfound purpose and a belief they could escape this game of death.

_"It sounds silly, we only knew each other a few hours."_

Silly? Hardly. A few hours gave more than enough time to forge a close bond. To open up and share your secrets. To trust them with your life. To gain a new friend.

And perhaps, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, enough time to ignite the spark of something more.

-===-

Asuna awoke the next morning with a handful of messages waiting. Another unwanted display of concern. A few notes from Argo, including the news that a new town had been discovered not far from the labyrinth and an unsubstantiated rumor about a celebrity in the game. But there at the end was another. That one brought a smile to her face.

_Keeping an eye on a group of newbies, should be back in town by noon. Want to get lunch?_

She typed out a quick response, with the hope that Yuuki had more of the cream. That might soften the blow of returning to bread.

That done, she finally started to sift through the massive collection of drops from the Nepenthes battle. Duplicate gear she could sell or donate to other players, raw materials for the different in-game crafting skills, a few healing items, and other buff-providing consumables. She'd scrolled through the entire list when she found one item with an icon she'd never seen before. She leaned in closer and clicked on the item description.

_MESSAGE CRYSTAL._

She removed it from her inventory and sat it on the nearby desk. The crystal, a small teal diamond, sat idle. It remained that way until Asuna touched it. The contact made it spin, a bright light emanating from within. After a few seconds, a voice drifted out of it.

"You found the message crystal. Good. You're not as hopeless as I thought." A male voice. Gruff yet young, like a teenager trying to sound tough. "We've never met, and if you're lucky, things will stay that way. I'm going to tell you only what you need to know. My associates and I are responsible for the fire that consumed those monsters in the forest, and the reason the two of you didn't burn alive as well. You're welcome."

Light shot out about the crystal and formed a flickering image. An insignia of some kind, the skull of a wolf with bat-like wings where the ears would have been.

"Second, the two of you wandered into a trap that's claimed the lives of more than a few of your fellow players. So for future reference, you ever see anyone with this symbol on their hands? Run. I don't care how talented you two are, these psychopaths are out of your league. They call themselves the Charnel Hounds, and if you're very lucky, you're not on their radar now."

Before the message crystal ended, the stranger offered one last warning.

"Akihiko Kayaba created this world. But something, or some _one_ else, is controlling Sword Art Online now. And whoever they are, they're not playing by his rules."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for being so patient while I completed this chapter. I struggled with it a lot and I hope you enjoy it, and the hints I'm starting to lay out as to how this version of SAO is different. Feedback and critique, as always, are welcome! 
> 
> And yes, I had to throw in a nod to the classic "Those DICKS!" line from the Mother's Rosario dub.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this retelling. If the description didn't give it away, I suspect the tags on this story will have done so, so yes... this is a SAO AU where Yuuki Konno has been trapped in Aincrad. However, it's not the only difference between the original story and this universe, both in terms of game rules and characters. I hope you'll enjoy the ride. It's been a while since I've enjoyed writing something, and I hope the fun I've had in plotting and writing this is reflected in the finished product. Comments, questions and critiques are always welcome!


End file.
